Diary in a sea shell
by Pouceline de Gresiel
Summary: When Seychelles was little, Francis bought her a diary. But he had to leave her to the cold Arthur. She would first hate him and then try to turn things hot with this not so bad englishman. Warning: smut, rated M for Sey/Fra, Sey/UK and others.
1. Prologue

**AN: This fiction appears like a diary except for prologue and epilogue.  
>In the first chapters, the location and date will be written in French. Do not worry; the French parts will slowly disappear in the continuation. It is part of the story.<br>Do not pay too much attention to the dates. This is still a fiction ;)  
>Well, enjoy!<strong>

**I just warn you about this prologue. It's a little bit smutty.  
>But it won't be the only smut part of the whole story.<br>Hope you know you are reading a fanfiction written by a French girl.  
>Anyway, now you know it.<strong>

* * *

><p>Maria, the Seychellois girl, put her sunglasses on and jumped in Francis's car on the passenger seat.<br>As Francis next to her started the engine, some old late 70's music from some famous Swedish band started to beat out.

_**You're so hot, teasing me  
>So you're blue but I can't take a chance on a chick like you<br>It's something I couldn't do**_

"Aha. I like this song."  
>The Frenchman glanced at her behind his sunglasses, one eyebrow raised.<p>

_**There's that look in your eyes  
>I can read in your face that your feelings are driving you wild<br>Ah, but girl you're only a child**_

"This is weird. I should not pay any attention but I exactly know what you are thinking about."  
>She glanced at him, her two eyebrows raised.<p>

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

"Hearing you, it seems that I am a sex monster.  
>- This is what I meant."<br>She smiled and he gave her a smile in return.

_**And I can chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

He laughed.  
>"Don't worry. Mother is here next to you for now and forever."<br>He patted gently on her head.

_**Take it easy  
>Better slow down girl<br>There's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

She laughed and gave him a little slap on his arm.  
>"Idiot! There is nothing to do for you. <em>Démarre.<em>"  
>He gave her a amused wink before driving the car out of the garden.<br>They drove through the streets of Victoria, bordered with palm trees and drowned by the sun.

_**Take it easy  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

The turquoise-blue sea with the white sand beaches looked even more beautiful than the postal cards.  
>But Francis turned at the opposite side, towards the forest.<br>Maria turned her head towards him, showing a surprised face, but he kept his smile with a sigh of nostalgia.  
>She blushed violently as she acknowledged where he was heading.<p>

_**I can see what you want  
>But you seem pretty young to be searching for that kind of fun<br>So maybe I'm not the one**_

Seeing her blushing, he briefly laughed and started running his right hand on her bare and tanned thigh, keeping his left hand on the wheel.  
>He blushed in turn when he saw that she couldn't refrain from feeling pleasure under his experimented fingers.<br>"Y-you should not start such things while driving a car." she whispered quickly.

_**Now you're so cute, I like your style  
>And I know what you mean when you give me a flash of that smile<br>But girl you're only a child**_

She suddenly noticed a small road on the right that dived straight in the deep tropical forest.  
>"Turn on the right. She said.<br>- What?  
>- On the right, I said."<p>

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

It was Francis's turn to look surprised.  
>He thought about going to their favorite beach. But he obeyed and leaved the main road.<br>This forest was luxuriant and full of weird flowers and colored birds.  
>It seemed there was no trace of any human presence.<p>

_**And I can chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

"Stop here."  
>Francis looked at her, blushing and removing his sunglasses.<br>She kept her brown eyes diving into his blue ones while removing hers.  
>He stopped the car among a crowd of big trees and he didn't try anything to stop her lips heading to his lips and his hands grabbing her waist under her t-shirt.<p>

_**Take it easy  
>Better slow down girl<br>There's no way to go  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

As their tongues were meeting each other, she slid out of her seat to seat softly on his lap.  
>She undid his shirt as he dropped her t-shirt down on the empty seat and break the kiss for other million sweet and wet kisses on her neck and her bust.<br>"You should not assault innocent guys like me like you do. He said.  
>She laughed and gave him a quick kiss.<br>- What about you, _très cher monsieur?_"

_**Take it easy  
>Try to cool it girl<br>Take it nice and slow  
>Does your mother know?<strong>_

As a revenge for calling him _monsieur_ in such a formal way, he slid his hands into her unbuttoned shorts, causing her a brief cry of surprise before laughing with him against his chest.  
>"Why don't we change for the back? Here is too tiny, don't you think?" She suggested as she started unbuttoning his pants.<br>He smiled and opened the door.

_**Well I can dance with you honey  
>If you think it's funny<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

They quickly got rid of their underwear and Maria let Francis lie her down on the seats, running his hands and lips on all parts of her body until she stopped him.  
>"Stop. Stop making me wait for you." She whispered, her eyes full of arousal.<p>

_**And I can chat with you baby  
>Flirt a little maybe<br>Does your mother know that you're out?**_

As he started giving her what she wanted she closed her eyes and ran her hands along his spine and held his body tight against her.

_**Does your mother know that you're out?**_

They did not hold back their shouts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I do not own Abba. Nor the "Does your mother know" song.<br>Maybe you'll think that the song doesn't really fit because Francis takes her anyway but this song has a link with the story of course. Or I wouldn't put the song with this prologue.  
>Wait and see…<strong>

"_**Démarre"**_ **means something like "move off (the car)". Just thought that word would fit better in French.**

**About Seychelles's name. As Hetalia's author did not decide yet about her, I had to find her a name. Actually, I chose two names.  
>Two empires to govern her, two guys to love her, two names for Seychelles. That is why I chose Marianne and Victoria. The names of two symbols from the two countries. The difference is just that Marianne is a symbol that has been invented to incarnate France (like Uncle Sam for United States of America) whereas Victoria is a real person who has been the Britain queen from the 19th century. Victoria is also the name of Seychelles's capital, on Mahé, her biggest island.<br>Maria is a diminutive of Marianne which fits in the two languages. "Marie" is too much French and "Mary" is too much English.  
>I did the same in The Festival Pie, my other fanfiction.<br>I hope everybody's happy with that.**

**Please, boys and girls, even if you're not French. Never act like Francis does while driving a car. It's dangerous. Because of high risk of accidents.**

**Thank you for reviewing, I'll appreciate!**

**Any error, PM me, okay? :)  
><strong>


	2. 25 August 1756

_**Mahé, le 25 Août 1756**_

_Bonjour ! Je suis Marianne !_  
>My name is Marianne. It is how Francis named me.<br>I love Francis, sea and coconuts!

Francis is always kind with me. He is so tall and strong! He can catch me in his arms and make me fly through the air like a bird!  
>His hair is fair, and I love his blue eyes!<br>My hair is brown, my eyes are brown too and I'm a lot more tanned than him. This is unfair! I want blond hair and blue eyes too! And whiter skin!

But Francis does not agree. He tells me all the time he loves my tanned skin and my long dark hair.  
>And he's always kissing me everywhere! On my forehead, on the cheeks, in my hair, in my neck.<p>

I love kisses! It is possible to live without kisses every day? And I love kissing him in return!

I saw him once kissing a woman on her lips. I want a kiss on the lips too!  
>But when I asked him, he laughed and told me that I am too little to have such kisses.<br>He must be right. When I stand next to him, my head is at the same level as his waist. I want to be tall one day to have kisses he has with other women!

Until today, Francis was used to come to play on my islands sometimes but not often enough. But starting today, he promised he will live with me in the same house! This is great! We will play forever!  
>Yesterday, he started to bring some of his people in my islands and some spice plantations. And a bunch of people with skin even darker than mine. They do not look like Francis and his people at all.<br>They are working in the fields all the day long. I asked some of them whether they want to play for a while but they said that they have not the right to play. I wonder why they can't.  
>I asked Francis why but he didn't want to tell me anything. It must be because I am too little once again.<p>

This is my diary Francis's just bought me! I can write everything I want! He promised he won't have any look into it.  
>Maybe someday, when I would be tall, I'll read what I've written and… enjoy it?<br>I promised Francis I'll keep my diary forever.

I'm glad Francis is here with me.  
>Without him, I would still be always threatened by pirates.<p>

And besides, Francis protects me from another guy he has warned me about. His name is Arthur.

Francis says he's a bad guy.

He's always telling me terrible stories about him.

He says Arthur has bad teeth, bad food, and that he's a bad kisser.

I do not know him, but I am afraid of that guy.


	3. 2 June 1814

_**Mahé**__**, le 2 **__**Juin**_ _**1814 **_

It has been a long time I didn't write anything in my diary.  
>It's because I must have lost it while playing at the coconut breaking game with Francis on the seashore long ago.<br>I liked eating coconuts with him after playing.

But Francis is gone.

He's gone.

Far away.

Why? Why?

_Pourquoi? _

It happened three days ago.  
>Yet Francis told me he was used to drive back those attacks from Arthur!<br>I don't understand what happened.

This time it seemed that he could not handle anything.  
>There were too many boats and cannons from the British Empire.<p>

Francis's new king ordered him to leave my islands and go back to France.

When I acknowledged that Francis was about to go on his boat with his people, I cried and begged him to bring me with him and not to leave me here with the terrible Arthur.

But instead of taking my hand and pulling me on the boat, he crouched down and tied my hair in two long bunches with two red ribbons. And with a serious and sad face that he has never shown me before, he said:

"Marianne, I can't bring you with me. I can't disobey to my boss, the king. Arthur's men have caught my previous boss, I can't do anything. Don't cry. Or no, you can cry if you want so. I can feel you're strong enough to face Arthur. Remember I love you. _Je __t'aime_, Marianne. You're a courageous girl, I know it. Promise me you'll be courageous, okay?"

And as I was still crying, he kissed me two times, one kiss on each cheek.  
>As I told him I was not sure to be strong enough, he told me I was tall enough by now.<br>I am still little but my head reached his chest by then.

"See? You've grown up taller!" He said with a little, encouraging smile.

As I understood this was a farewell, I slowly whispered those words:

"Will you see me being tall enough someday to give me a kiss?"

He first looked surprised, and then, without any word, he bended down, got closer and closer and I felt his lips softly caressing my mouth.  
>What a strange sensation! His lips were cool and sweet. It made me dizzy.<br>I slightly opened my mouth and started to suck his lips and wet them with my tongue to make them warm.  
>I could feel him breathing harder and his mouth getting hot, his wet lips sliding gently on mines.<p>

I wished this kiss would never end. He did taste so good… I wished it went hotter until I got burned, closer until I ended up part of him, forever.  
>I think that if I could sell my soul for more, I would.<p>

But he pulled away, leaving my lips hot, wet and desperate.

I wanted to look into his blue eyes again but they were like staring something else I couldn't see.  
>And with an "<em>Adieu, Marianne"<em>, he went away.

Damn it!  
>I was so high that I didn't thought about running towards him or crying again.<p>

If only I knew what happened after that!

I felt someone coming in my back, and when I was about to have a look over my shoulder I suddenly felt one pair of hands grabbing my arms and another pushing harshly against my mouth.

I wanted to shout, to fight off, but the boats with floating French Tricolors were already far away anyway.

I heard orders I did not understand and then… nothing more.

When I woke up, I was in my room. Locked.

I tried to escape but gave up as I understood that there was no way out whatever I did.

I've been locked here all the day, all the night and all the day after, and so on until today.  
>A black woman brings me food three times a day.<p>

The food is not good. It's mostly something looking like boiled beef with some weird sauce on it. But as I refused to eat the two first days, I was so hungry that I could not resist this morning whatever the thing tastes good or not.

This morning, I found my diary next to me.  
>I don't know how did he make there but I was happy to see it again.<p>

I read the unique page I have written when I was younger. It was happy times. But it made me think about Francis and the lack of his presence grew stronger, hurting my head, hurting my heart.  
>Is this what we call love?<br>Will I see him again someday?  
>Why didn't he look at me after we kissed? Was he afraid? Why would he be afraid of me?<p>

Maybe because I do not look like the other women.  
>I'm little, I have no breasts yet, and no curves. I still look like a little girl.<br>Why would it be forbidden to kiss a little girl? Am I into illegality? Is Francis a criminal? Would he get killed for such a crime? Would he get killed because of me?  
>The only guilt here is me. Me and only me. Because I wanted this kiss. I claim I don't have any regret about my crime if it was so.<p>

Maybe that is why they jailed me in my own room. Until _he_ came.

In the afternoon, a man with white hair and bicorn hat, maybe a general, opened my door.  
>The only person I had seen until then was the black woman who brings food.<p>

The man stared at me for few seconds and turned his back.

"Here she is, my lord." He said.

He opened the door wide to let enter another man, younger than him, with short blond hair and incredibly big eyebrows.

I recognized him immediately.

Arthur began staring at me. Staring at me in such a harsh way that I felt weaker than ever.  
>It seemed he was expecting for something from me but I didn't say a word and stayed sat on the floor, staring back at him.<p>

No way! I won't let him believing he can do everything he wants with me!

As he noticed in my eyes I won't be that easy with him, he raised his eyebrows, a quite shocked expression on his face.

He asked the man with white hair to leave us and the door got closed.

Arthur walked towards me and kept on running his penetrating green eyes on me with an inexpressive face. It was like he was reading my fear and feelings through me and it was really unpleasant. I hated it.

"Hi." He said quickly.

"I am Arthur. I'll take charge of you from now." He continued as I didn't give any reply.

"You were Marianne isn't it?" He smirked. But his smirk faded as he noticed I did not find it funny at all.

"Anyway, forget Marianne. You're not Marianne anymore. You're Victoria."

I faced him, trying to protest. I raised one leg to kick him but he dodged it.

"Trying to fight is useless." He said.

"I am your new boss. You'll obey me and only me, little girl."

He crouched down in front of me and held out a hand with a smile on his face.  
>I moved back. That guy is bizarre. I just can't figure him out. First he tells me awful things and suddenly he acts friendly.<p>

"Don't be afraid." He said. "I won't hurt you. Come on."

I decided that guy was definitively freaking me out. Not in a good way.  
>I reached as quickly as I could a place to hide under my bed.<p>

He bended down his head and stared at me again.  
>I thought he would try to catch my leg and pull me but he didn't.<br>Instead of that, he told me he would leave me alone for a while, so I could think.

"I will be patient." He promised as he got up.

He also told me that I am now free on my islands, that I am not locked in my room for any longer.

"I'm glad you ate something" he said before going.

I really don't know what to think about Arthur.  
>He's so cold by comparison with Francis. He shows a lot of reserve while Francis is much more demonstrative. I really miss his heat. I'm freezing here. Yet the sun is with me all the time and that winter never reaches my islands.<p>

Arthur's people replaced Francis's ones.  
>They don't look that different from them. Maybe blonder and redder, with lighter eyes. But don't looking the same at all at the same time. They rather drink whiskey and gin instead of wine, and they never kiss hello.<br>But the black slaves are always at the same places in the fields.

I wonder what Arthur will do with me.

I walked on the beach, looking for my friends. But they're all gone. And Union Jacks are floating everywhere.  
>Same colors for so much differences. Though.<br>A flag for another flag, a king for another king, an empire for another empire. The main thing remains the same.

But the problem is Arthur. I absolutely don't trust him.

What will he do with me?

At least, my diary has stayed with me.


	4. 17 June 1815

_**Mahé, le 17 juin 1815**_

One year has passed, but everything is still always a mess.

I don't see Arthur very often. And when he's on my islands he barely speaks to me.  
>And when he speaks to me, it is always about orders and cruel things.<p>

He tells me to learn English and not speak French.  
>And his food is still always so bad.<p>

Luckily, I can cook some stuff when he's not around.

He exasperates me.  
>Most of the time, in the evening after dinner, he sat in his leather armchair and read tons of unreadable old books.<br>I always ask him whether he wants to play but he always replies something like "I'm too old to play, I've work to do, Victoria, it's late, you must go to bed".

Working, working, working, always working.

Bloody hell!

This is why I almost always end up beating him before slamming my bedroom door and cry. Because… I don't like his behavior. All that I want is the same happiness in my life than those good times, when Francis was here.

About Francis, there is trouble.

Some days ago, Arthur left my home earlier than expected.  
>He told me quickly goodbye and that he just had some <em>cleaning<em> to do in Europe.

That was weird.  
>That was why I entered his room and have had a look at letters left on his desk.<br>There was official letters from the king, lords and army about the management of the Empire, but also other letters, most of them written by Francis.  
>All of them were written in French, but I'm not sure I have understood everything. The letters were dealing with the return of his previous boss, Napoleon, and full of fun making of Arthur.<br>In the older letters, it was just little jokes. Just for fun. Stuff I would say too. But as the letters got newer and newer, those little jokes were getting worse and worse. That was even not funny in the last letter that clearly was a declaration of war.

What the hell does he want? Is he nuts? British Empire is almost the half of the world! What is French Empire?

There was also letters from three guys called Timon, Gilbert and Ludwig, and from a woman named Emma.  
>Thanks to a map of Europe on Arthur's desk that shows Nation's names on it, probably written by Arthur himself, I acknowledged that Timon was Netherlands, Gilbert was Prussia, Ludwig was Germany, and that Emma was Belgium.<br>I am not really good at English yet, but I understood that the three men's letters were about a battle held in Belgium to fight Francis. And things about making sure he would be alone, believing his army was stronger than theirs, and technical stuff.  
>Emma's letter was begging Arthur not to touch her people.<p>

As Arthur always says, Francis is not perfect. And I understand that his letters were provocative.  
>But does this justify a war? I can't buy the fact that Arthur would attack Francis because of some silly jokes. Is all this orders from kings once again? Who knows where is the truth?<p>

All those guys against him. What will happen if Francis gets killed?

I'm sick of trying to understand for the moment. This is why I decided to sit down on the beach to meet once again my diary and watch the sunset.

I have the feeling of being locked in a paradise. I wonder what things there are behind the sea. What does the outside world look like? How does Arthur's or Francis's places look like? Are there coconuts and sea in England? How does look Timon, Gilbert, Ludwig and Emma? What about all the other Nations?

I don't want to think about wars. Just to close my eyes and dream about a perfect world where I could see Arthur smiling and quitting fighting and working this hard. He will get sick for sure if he keeps on living like this without sleeping.

But what can I do? Every time I tell him, he never listens. Even if I use English.

When will he be kind with me just for once?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not an expert about History and I think you won't be surprised if I say that France is not the best place in the world to hear about the Battle of Waterloo. Actually, I even thought some months ago that France won the Battle. (Run, Kimkey, run! Faster! XD )<strong>

**Anyway, in France, everybody forgot who won the Hundred Years War. What is the point by the way? =D**

**(Shame on me. Shame on me. Shame on me. Shame on us, yeah.)**

**Fortunately, Hetalia is here to help!**


	5. 4 February 1836

**AN: First of all, thank you for the hits everyone! 328 hits! Thank you^^ And thank you rubyredroses1 for reviewing ;)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, le 4 Février 1836<strong>_

I had nothing special to write until today.

Francis lost the battle but I heard he didn't die. But nothing else about him. Nothing. Maybe he has forgotten me, has he?

Arthur acts always the same, but now I'm accustomed to live with him.  
>I even have the feeling that he got better those last years.<p>

Since two or three years ago, he lets me cook!

The first time he allowed me, I was so happy that I did my best!  
>It was… Well, fish, with rice, coconut milk and spice!<br>And he liked it! Though he said it was a little too much spiced for him.  
>That is why I cook every day!<p>

I am happy to help him because he's always working hard and running after the time.  
>And of course, I can't say anything.<p>

Few days ago, I found him asleep among his piles of papers on his desk.  
>I first raised a hand to awake him but decided to let him sleep. He was so tired those days.<br>I watched him for a while. And I thought that at such a moment, it was hard to believe that he was a bad guy. And hard to believe he was the biggest world's Empire. If he wasn't so tall he would look like a boy not really older than me.  
>That was the first time, as far as I could remember, that I saw him being so relaxed.<br>His pale skin looked smooth without any wrinkle and any mark of concern.  
>Gently, I touched his cheek with my fingertips. It was warm and soft. I wanted to keep on touching it but I was afraid of awaking him and remove my hand.<p>

Was it better to quit and run away? Of course he would be furious if he learned what I did and the idea about how he would punish me was terrifying me. But that was the very first time I could feel powerful towards him, and I'll probably never have any other chance.

Sleeping like this, looking so carefree, I even found him… cute.

I approached my face and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

And I ran away as fast as I could.

I know this is bad, but I felt so excited that I just couldn't refrain from kissing. And besides, it has been a long time I didn't kiss anyone.  
>Anyway he will never know about it. The next morning at breakfast, it seemed that he didn't notice anything.<p>

But here is the main reason I wrote this today:  
>This morning, just as I walked to the kitchen to make some tea, I heard Arthur speaking with someone to the door.<br>I approached and saw three dark-skinned men smiling and congratulating Arthur, shaking his hand.

"_Gran mersi! Gran mersi!_" they were cheering in creole.

I was wondering what happened. Why did these slaves thank Arthur like this?

And when I met some of my friends out, I understood.  
>Starting today, there is no more slavery on my islands!<p>

I just felt suddenly so free! They now have the right to play and live as they have always wished to!

Real life can restart again!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As you can see, things are starting to move. This chapter is a turning point.<strong>  
>"<em><strong>Gran mersi"<strong>_ **is the Seychellois Creole for "thank you very much". People who know some French can notice this looks like "**_**grands mercis"**_**, though "**_**mille mercis" **_**or "**_**merci beaucoup"**_** would be the proper French.**

**Now, just about the chapter that will come next. Special warning: some people may find the scene disgusting and say this is an abuse on child innocence (because then Seychelles is only (looks only) 12). But, be reassured. There will be NO rape scenes in this fiction. And I'll try to write the less dirty as possible (difficult job when you hear how dirty some French jokes (and Francis) are (vomiting for newbies)) because I know that not everyone on Earth are as unromantic and silly than French people (and because I'm afraid to get banned from this website) =P  
>Anyway now you are warned. So you will have absolutely NO excuses for clicking the "next" button! ;D<strong>

**Haha, I gonna enjoy writing the next chapter! =D  
>This is why I might take my time for writing ^^<strong>


	6. 25 December 1844

**AN: Time has passed since the last time I posted the previous chapter. There is so much stuff happening in my life, but I am still alived and writing stuff :D**

**Thank you guys for your reviews and the 615 hits! Wow! As my native language is not English, I wasn't expecting this! THANK YOU, je vous aime! 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, le 25 Décembre 1844<strong>_

This is Christmas! The sun is hot and shiny, and I must be the happiest girl of the world.

Usually, Arthur doesn't invite anyone for Christmas except Matthew, also called Canada, a boy so shy that he runs away every time I try to talk with him.

But this time, there is a special guest, and this is last person I would expect him to invite.

Francis.

Yes, Francis.

Him. Exactly the same as in my souvenirs!

For the Christmas dinner, we excelled ourselves, surprisingly with joy and cheerfulness.  
>Francis brought us foie gras, champagne and stuff, we made a gigantic feast! My stomach is full, now!<br>It was funny how Arthur and Francis acted together in the kitchen.  
>They were always squabbling together, but not in a bad way. They even seemed that they were having fun. That was bizarre as I thought they were enemies just few years before. They were enemies, and now they are friends, that story just doesn't make sense.<br>I didn't understand anything about their relationship (and still don't understand) but I was so happy they were both in Mahé for Christmas and not fighting to death that I chose to give up thinking.

But that wasn't the high point of the evening.

After the Christmas pudding, they went outside to smoke cigars and I went out with children of Mahé to play on the beach.  
>When I came back, I found the door opened, and I felt like something bizarre had happened while entering the house.<br>I walked to the living room and saw Arthur with his shirt half unbuttoned lying in the sofa in front of a coffee table covered by bottles in different states of filling. I had never ever seen him in such a state. It seemed it was hard for him to move, like if he was sick.  
>When he noticed me, he sat back up awkwardly and said "Hello Mint Bunny, I want to eat your wings and spank Alfred for wearing such a dress. What the hell, huh? "<br>He said all this looking very serious, that was really disconcerting. And I still wonder who Alfred is.  
>And suddenly I felt Francis's large hand on my shoulder and his face getting close to mine. A strange smell emanated from his breath.<br>"_Ne l'écoutes pas, il est claqué_." He sighed.  
>"What the fuck, froggie! You're drunker than me! And after all you sided with him! Idiot! You an ass! Fuck the snail!" Arthur yelled erratically.<br>Francis turned towards him as he managed to drag himself towards us. He slid softly a hand into Arthur's blond hair and said:  
>"What's with you, <em>mon amour?<em> You don't have to be jealous, you will have me all night long, babe."  
>Before giving him a big fiery kiss on his mouth.<br>I think that was the weirdest thing I would ever see in all my life. First, that was the first time I saw two men kissing, but Francis and Arthur… I just didn't understand what was going on. Especially about what happened after that.  
>Arthur broke the kiss, staring at Francis with a weird light in his eyes and whispered "Fuck off. Here there is that girl waiting to get laid. Look at that, honey, her legs are already shaking. Don't you think we should help her?"<p>

_Get… laid… Shaking… Help…_  
>The words were spinning all around me when Arthur grabbed my waist and Francis opened a bottle of uncolored transparent liquid and dropped some in an empty glass.<br>They both sat lazily on the sofa with bizarre expressions on their faces and looking weirdly at me.  
>"Don't be afraid" Francis told me holding the glass while Arthur was giggling with no apparent reason. "He knows how to make you feel good. And his face is naturally red, don't pay attention."<br>"Hey, c'mon! That blonde sucks! God Save the Queen!" Arthur yelled.  
>"Hehe, that means that he wants you to sit on his knees." Francis translated. "He loves that, don't you, babe? Go on. I can't wait to see that."<br>I obeyed and sat on Arthur's lap. Then he grabbed me tight into his arms and Francis approached with the glass.  
>"Drink this" He said. "And you'll feel better. We call this Rum."<br>I took the glass in my hand. That smelled pretty bad. And I made faces while drinking. The taste was totally disgusting, and that made them laugh.  
>I felt the drink going through my stomach with the strange feeling that was burning from the inside of my body, and suddenly I felt my head spinning but weirdly better at the same time, and laughed with them.<br>I laughed until I felt a pair of hands caressing my knees and Arthur's breath in my ear.  
>"Mmm… Did you really think that I wouldn't guess that you want this all the time? I am pretty sure you'll find this kind of game amusing. Just let it go…"<br>And his hands suddenly reached my thighs further under my dress.  
>That was terrifying at beginning but I lay slightly my head on his chest as I started feeling bizarre pleasure under his fingers on my legs.<br>I could feel his moans against my neck and my hair and see Francis staring with bright eyes and reddened cheeks.  
>"You two are too cute." He said. "I am just sick of watching that. So if I may, <em>Mademoiselle<em>…"  
>Francis took my hand and kissed it. One kiss, another one, one kiss again, each kiss climbing higher and higher on my arm to reach my shoulder.<br>Francis went closer to leave his lips on my neck and his hands sliding from my hips to my tiny little pair of breasts and pressed them.  
>It was hurting, and fortunately Francis noticed it and drove back his hands to my waist, drawing invisible patterns on my dress.<p>

After that, don't really remember. It's like there is fog floating in my souvenirs.  
>It was hard to say whose hands were touching me and whose lips were kissing me.<br>I was swimming through an ocean of unknown pleasure, until…  
>Until when I suddenly felt really frightened and heavy, heavy embarrassed. Suddenly, there was only one thought in my mind that I just couldn't explain: to leave, to leave, to leave, now.<br>I opened my eyes, slapped Francis in front of me, jumped out of Arthur's lap and ran straight to lock myself in my room.

For the first time, I was the first who woke up. Usually it was Arthur, always early awaked to work.  
>At breakfast this morning, they both were making a sleepy face and kept themselves strangely quiet.<br>But it seems they fortunately felt better in the afternoon.

After lunch, Arthur was about walking back to his room to work but Francis stopped him, arguing that it was forbidden to work on Christmas day.  
>Arthur first protested but gave up resisting as Francis started threatening him to call him "pinky kid" for the rest of his life.<p>

And we had fun playing all us three on the beach! It was funny to see Arthur without his shoes and being so untidy while I was used to see him always so well-kept.  
>It was like a dream coming true, and just unbelievable. This was the best Christmas I have ever had!<p>

About what happened on last night, they seem to have forgotten everything. But I think it is better like this. That was damn weird.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hahaha! The 5th chapter or how to screw up a yaoï scene into a threesome one! I warned you this chapter would be terrible anyway =P<br>At least, I hope that you will recover from such a massacre ;)  
><strong>

**When Arthur is drunk, Francis tells Victoria/Marianne in French not to listen to Arthur because he is stoned.  
><strong>


	7. 2 January 1845

**AN: Hi everybody! And thank you for the 844 hits, and special thanks to rubyredroses1 (by the way, go read her fic. Awesome epicness, yay!) and GEMfaerie for their comments^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, le 2 Janvier 1845<strong>_

I couldn't wait to reach home to write this today.

I've met another Nation guy! Yay!

I was wandering around on the islands in the East of my archipelago, diving and running after birds, as usual, when I saw him.

He was taking a nap on the ground in the forest. He had dirty and worn out clothes and an old cap covering his face. And he didn't wear shoes. But I do not wear shoes as well, even if Arthur always complains about this.

When I started wondering if I would awake him or not, he lifted his cap to stare me. He had white skin tanned by the sun, light brown and dusty spiky hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows just like Arthur's. He was tall and muscular but yet he looked as old as me if he wasn't younger.

"Hey, hello." He said in a not very different English from the one spoken by Arthur.  
>"Hello." I replied. "I am Victoria, or Seychelles. What is your name? Are you from Europe?"<br>"Cody. I am Australia."

I remembered in a geography lesson that Australia is a big island in the South of the Pacific Ocean, part of the British Empire. I saw it on the World map but Arthur has never told me anything about it.

"Australia? This is far away! How did you make here?" I asked him.  
>"I made a boat and I crossed the Ocean". He replied with a shrug.<p>

His reply was well too short to me and that was frustrating, that made me think about Arthur. They must be brothers or cousins at least. But I found another subject of attention very quickly.

"Do you know how to climb a tree?" I asked. "The view is great from there!"  
>"Sure, I know how to climb a tree!" He proudly exclaimed while he stood up facing me, as if I had intended to affront him by asking such a question.<br>"Okay, as you seem to take this seriously, we will play! The first of us who comes to the top of this tree wins!" I shouted before running and climbing the fast as I could.  
>"Hey, girl, that's not fair!" Cody complained while climbing when I reached the top.<br>"Hey, boy, did you look at your muscles? I had no chance." I defended.  
>"Cheater". He said.<br>"I did not cheat" I answered proudly.

I liked how he smiled, with all these scratches on his face. That is great to know there is another Nation aged almost the same as me. Arthur and Francis are both old and busy.

From the top of the tree, I named my islands. La Digue, Praslin, Bird, Denis, Curieuse, Frégate… and the big silhouette of Mahé in the distance.

"By the way, do you want me to be your host and sleep at home?" I asked him. "It won't bother me, and… Arthur is in Europe for the moment."

Cody had told me earlier that Arthur didn't really like him and always acted with indifference towards him. But he told me he preferred sleeping outside.

"Because I love to sleep outside!" He had told me.

We waved goodbye promising we would meet again tomorrow to play and I returned home.

I am so glad we've met! Hope we will be friends for a long time! And most of all, I hope that Arthur won't get mad if he knows Cody is around. Why would he? He is not a bad guy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: At the beginning, I didn't plan anything about Australia at all. Just about one week ago I visited the Canon website and it became obvious that if in this diary I didn't speak about him at all it would be a shame! And now, I'm planning quite a big role for him in this story.<strong>

**Your comments are always welcomed ****:)**


	8. 30 April 1857

**AN: Hello everyone! I am sorry, I do not have plenty of time to write for the moment, but don't worry, I am still thinking and writing!  
>I am still impressed by the number of hits and the nice comments! More than 1000 hits! <em>Youpi!<em>  
>This story started with another fic of mine (<em>The Festival Pie<em>), that I am abandoning because it is so difficult to take charge of all those characters, but what is good with this is that it is making me think about plenty of other stories! First, this one with Seychelles, but I am also thinking of making another one of the same type or almost about Belgium or Liechtenstein, or Hungary for a longer one! (Maybe about Hungary or Liechtenstein because it will help me getting out of that Arthur-Francis sphere for a while because I want to try something more _unusual_.)**

**However, here is the new chapter! ****Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>La Digue, le 30 Avril 1857<strong>_

This afternoon I left Mahé to write those words here in La Digue, far from Arthur.

It is my entire fault if Cody has been sent back to his home.

I will explain.

Since the last time I wrote until these last days, I lived happily playing with Cody everyday while Arthur was doing war again in Europe. (Are all the Europeans war-thirsty like that? At least Francis was on the right side for once.)  
>Cody was definitely the best friend I ever had.<br>He told me about his huge island, with its beaches, forests, deserts, big red mountains, crocodiles and other weird animals he called "koalas" and "kangaroos".  
>Each evening he was used to light a fire on the beach and play music by blowing into a big branch with bizarre black and white drawings on it. When I tried it, I was totally unable to make any sound. And that made him laugh.<br>All the day long, we were wandering around everywhere, climbing on the trees, playing at some coconut breaking game, and bathing naked under the waterfalls.

Then, Arthur went back from war, and I had the stupid idea to show him Cody.  
>Cody had protested, keeping on saying that Arthur had never given him a smile or done something nice for him, even if he was always working hard so he could be proud of him.<br>Why didn't I listen?

Arthur barely stared at him and told me to leave them. Definitely, he wasn't in a good mood and that wasn't a good idea.  
>When I went back, obviously, there was no more Cody.<p>

"He has gone." Arthur said. "He couldn't stay here."

I am still furious against him. It is obvious that he has sent him away to his home against his will.

When I asked why, he said that "Cody is not a good element" for my "personal development and education."

Francis was true. He is disgusting. What is the point of breaking people? Is he having fun putting away all what I have? First Francis, and now Cody!

He replied shaking me violently by my shoulders that I should "revise my language", that I should feel "ashamed about such a rude, unworthy behavior" and that starting now he will "personally take care" of my education because he wants me to become a "Lady".

"You'll thank me for this, Victoria, really." He continued.

I bawled him one "I hate you" before running away.

I know he is looking for me, but I won't go home. I do not want to be like all these English women. How can they breathe with those corsets? How can they move and run in the forest with those impossible long dresses? What is the point of this when we know we can live a happier simple life? All that stuff is so stupid. Why is everything against me?

Cody, will I meet you again someday?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading! This is terribly short, I know but very soon you'll have bigger chapters ^^<br>**

**As you can see, it is difficult to be a parent. Especially when the child is into his/her adolescent crisis. But you've probably already guessed that Alfred had been the most impossible brat Arthur have ever had to bring up, hadn't he?**

**To be continued…**


	9. 16 March 1887

**AN: Actually, I've finally managed to write this other little chapter quickly^^  
>Thank you again for reading and reviewing!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, March the 16th, 1887<strong>_

Oh dear, so much time has passed.  
>I thought I had lost my diary, for thirty years.<br>But I must admit that it is quite amusing to read what I've written through all those years.  
>How could I have been so stubborn, ignorant and neglected, impossible little girl?<br>Climbing on the trees? What an idea! And what about bathing naked with any young male that is passing by? And not with the most reputable ones, if I may add. Let's not talk about begging innocent gentlemen for kisses or about any other form of provocation including stolen kisses as well. Definitely I feel ashamed of the person I was before.  
>How could I have been walking without shoes and going outside without any umbrella or any hat?<p>

It is true that I wasn't really happy to let M. Kirkland teach me all what is naturally expected from a young Lady at beginning, but he has been patient and now I thank him for everything. What would I be without him?

By now, when I look at myself in the mirror, I can see a beautiful and lucky young Lady. M. Kirkland has bought me plenty of lovely dresses, directly imported from England, and accessories.

And you know what, my dear diary? He invites me for his Queen's Golden Jubilee Party held in the Buckingham Palace, in London!  
>He told me that almost all the other European Nations are invited!<p>

As I was very excited about meeting all them, M. Kirkland has offered me to see few photographs of them.  
>The first I've seen was showing two tall young males, one with very fair hair, his left hand lively patting on the shoulder of the other one that seemed more muscular, with a steel look. M. Kirkland said it was Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt from Germany.<br>And then have come the Italian brothers Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, Antonio Fernándes Carriedo from Spain, Berwald Oxenstierna from Sweden, Tino Väinämöinen from Finland, Matthias Densen from Denmark and Lukas Thomassen from Norway holding the hand of a young boy named Jon Steilsson from Iceland.  
>After that, I've seen one showing a fair hair and bubbly 18 year old woman in a beautiful dress, escorted by a tall and impressive man with spiky hair.<br>"Oh, Miss Emma Janssens from Belgium with her elder brother, Mister Timon Janssens from the Netherlands. Lovable young Lady, really".  
>And another one showing a very young lady, maybe even younger than me, standing in a wonderful incredible landscape of big white mountains.<br>"Miss Elise Vogel. Though everyone call her "Lili". She's from a tiny little country called Liechtenstein."  
>After having looked at the photographs of the imposing Ivan Braginski from Russia, his two sisters Natalia Arlovaskaya –the youngest one, "a firm handed Lady" according to M. Kirkland- and Yekaterina Braginskaya –a 20 year old woman with generous curves-, Feliks Łukasiewicz from Poland, Toris Laurinaitis from Lithuania, and the very young and small Raivis Galante from Latvia and Eduard von Bock from Estonia, I've had a look at a photograph of a gorgeous young Lady.<br>"Who is she? I asked.  
>- Mona Bonnefoy. Francis younger sister, from Monaco".<br>What a surprise, I didn't know that Francis had a sister!

But the last photograph was definitely the most gorgeous: a beautiful young woman with a big and stunning rustling dress and a silky waterfall of brown hair down to her hips, arm in arm with a handsome brown haired young male, very well dressed as well.  
>"Mr. and Mrs. Roderich and Elizabeta Edelstein. It will also be the occasion for them to celebrate their twenty years of marriage."<p>

Oh, dear. All this is really exciting, I just can't wait until June!  
>And besides, I'll go to Europe for the very first time! I am looking forward!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am happy the story is progressing. I promise you a longer next chapter! I am looking forward to write all about the Party! ^^<strong>


	10. 21 June 1887

**AN: Hello everyone! I am particularly late because of intensive revising for exams (between 8 and 10 hours a day, arrrrgh!) and the exams themselves (arrrrrgh!).  
>This chapter is exceptionally long! And as the old proverb says, "<em>Plus c'est long, plus c'est bon"<em>, the more it is long, the more it is good! (Hehe, after this, we wonder why the character of Francis fits so well with our country, *coughs*).  
>I can't believe I've written all this. And that I got 1476 hits! Thank you for the hits, reviews, favs, alerts and all, I love this!<br>Enjoy this extra long chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England, June the 21st, 1887<strong>_

What a strange feeling to write in this location, far, so far from my home.

London, the European town I've always dreamt for. With its rainy sky, the infinity of rows of red brick houses, plenty of beautiful places and well kept geometric gardens, and the noise of the horses' hoofs on the paved roads.  
>I was glad to arrive, three days ago. The journey by boat on the sea had been so long and exhausting.<p>

The first thing that impressed me was the cold. Even if Arthur had told me it was summer in England, the weather is quite cold to me. After that, I've been shocked by something unthinkable here, in the leading heart of the most powerful Empire of the world: misery.  
>From my window in the fiacre I've seen all sooty men in rags, women badly made up and scantily dressed enticing richer men passing by, children crying for food and other sorts of distressing views.<br>There is also very poor people at home, but I believe this is not the same misery. Maybe because misery in the sun and by the sea must be a bit better than in the rain and cold? How is this possible in England? I wish that misery will disappear from the world someday.

Arthur's house is located in a quite better environment, at the 3-D York Street.  
>From the outside, his house just looks like all the others in the street, with a massive black door at the top of few steps, red bricks, a railing where pink roses are growing, three storeys and a basement. And most of all, it looks quite tiny when we know how the inside is!<p>

The door opens on a little room only furnished with a large and simple wardrobe where we put away our jackets.  
>He showed me his home. The door on the right gives out onto a big living room, with a large brown leather sofa, two armchairs, an elaborate walnut round tea table and an incredible collection of objects from all over the World invading shelves and tables. Porcelain from China, African masks, Indian and Egyptian curios and other. After that, he showed me the kitchen, and an impressive library in a parlor with a view of the street. There are like thousands of books there, and many look very old.<br>On the second floor, there are three bedrooms, his and two others, and his office room, similar to the one he has in Mahé.  
>And on the third floor there is the attic. But Arthur told me not to go there because there are such odds and ends that I won't be able to open the door anyway.<br>This is why I spent my time reading and resting in one of the rooms when he was away for the event's preparations.

Then there came the D-day.  
>After dinner, I put on the dress that Arthur had ordered for me. A long pastel blue taffeta dress with short sleeves around my shoulders and draping pick up skirt embroidered with white pearly thread.<br>So, so, so pretty.  
>Then I arranged my hair into an updo held with some pins decorated with white peals, put some powder on my face to lighten my tan and some pearl jewelry, and went downstairs.<br>Arthur was very elegant as well but not really different than usual actually. He's always smart.

Once arrived at Buckingham Palace, the guards next to the entrance checked our invitation cards and whished us to enjoy our time and then we entered the ball room.  
>The ball room was really stunning, just like in my dreams, with a field of wonderful dresses waiting for dancing.<p>

Arthur left our coats and his top hat to a servant and introduced me to a quite short man with long and strait black hair, dark and narrow eyes and no apparent age.

"Miss Victoria, this is Wang Yao from China, our new commercial partner. Sir, Miss Victoria Amirantes from Seychelles."

The Chinese man bowed and so did I.

"Nice to meet you, aru!" He replied.

After that, Arthur welcomed Mister Timon and Miss Emma Janssens.

He complimented Miss Emma for her beauty, shook Timon Janssens' hand and introduced me to them in turn.  
>The Dutchman simply nodded, definitively not talkative, unlike his sister.<br>This bubbly blond girl in a superb golden dress asked me about my home, and showed a lot of interest when I mentioned there was no winter where I lived.

"Oh my! Now I want to visit you so bad! Well, I'm sure you'll enjoy your time with all of us. You'll see that you'll be having so much fun with everyone!" She said before Arthur introduced a tall blond young man with transparent blue eyes to me.

"Miss Victoria, Ludwig Beilschmidt, I've told you about him."

Of course I remembered the photo and said hello.

As Ludwig Beilschmidt was about to reply, another, thinner man with white hair and red eyes appeared behind him and his albino eyes widened when saw me.

"Hey! You're new here, are you not? Gilbert Beilschmidt asked.  
>- Yes. Her name is Victoria Amirantes. From Seychelles." Arthur answered for me.<p>

Gilbert Beilschmidt turned his head and shouted to a brown young man behind:

"Antoñio! Come on! Here is a new Nation girl! Awesome awesomness! Kessessessee!"

The Spanish man went towards us and his eyes widened in turn.

"I recognize you! You are Victoria, aren't you? We've heard about you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, girl! Veee~" popped up Feliciano Vargas. "What is your name? Do you like pasta?"

And all this until a crowd of Nations made up all around me, with questions raining all over my head.

I turned towards Arthur, expecting some help but he apologized saying that he had to go and wished me a good time.

I was about to fall when an imperious voice came to rescue me.

"What is all that farce?"

It was Roderich Edelstein.

"Don't you see that you are disturbing her?" he bawled once he had managed to find his way through the crowd. But his angriness shut down when he heard his wife's sweet voice calling him.

"_Drágám!_"

Lady Elizabeta is even more gorgeous in the reality. Her pale pink satin and tulle dress was sprinkled with cloth flowers, gleaming under the lights.

"Do not get mad like this, you know it is not good for your nerves. She begged him with a voice full of concern._  
>- Ja<em>." He replied while taking her hand.

Then she noticed me, smiled and told me:

"Miss Victoria, you are welcomed among us. I guess this might be a little frightening at the beginning but you'll see that everything will be okay, right? The ball will begin within few minutes. Where is your partner?"

A partner? I had not. Actually I thought that Arthur would be my partner.

"_Moi, évidemment!_ said a voice I knew.  
>- Francis? Lady Elizabeta asked giving the Frenchman a skeptical look.<br>- _Oui._ Did you just thought, _très chère _Liza, that I would let any of those boors put their lecherous hands on _ma douce et pure Maria- euh- Victoria?_  
>- <em>Bastardo!<em> I can't believe he's the one who is saying that!" Muttered Lovino Vargas, followed by the other Nations.

Then Miss Mona Bonnefoy came and tried to reason her brother.

" _Voyons, Francis. Ne vois-tu donc pas que cette demoiselle est b__ien trop jeune pour toi? Elle a l'air d'avoir treize ans, ne sois pas ridicule._"

While they were all arguing about who would be my partner, an extended hand showed up in front of me.

"Miss, would you accept me as your partner for this first dance? I am Matthias Densen, nice to meet you."

I looked up to the Dane. He was tall, with spiky blond hair and blue eyes, beardless, smiling, and even handsome. I accepted and we stepped aside to leave the space for the opening ceremony of the ball.

_Ladies and gentlemen! Her Imperial Majesty The Queen-Empress!_

This announcement was immediately followed by the song and ovations.

_God save our gracious Queen,  
>Long live our noble Queen,<br>God save the Queen !  
>Send her victorious,<br>Happy and glorious,  
>Long to reign over us<br>God save the Queen !_

The Queen, an old woman richly dressed, a glittering crown surrounding her silver grey hair, went up on the stage, helped by probably one of her sons, to wish us a good time and enjoy the dance.

After another ovation, the firsts notes started to rise from the orchestra, and a couple moved forward for the ball opening.

Of course it was Arthur, but with a woman I didn't know.

Arthur's left hand took her right hand, seized her waist with his other hand and leaded her into a waltz full of magic.

She was amazingly beautiful, yes. With her dark skin, her almond green eyes bordered with long eyelashes, her incredible knee length black thick braided hair decorated with jewels that could compete with the ones on the Queen's crown and her dress full of exotic colors, she was the Queen of the ball. And seeing Arthur dancing with her, I felt like a pang.

For one moment I dreamt that it would be me twirling around in his arms and being the one that everyone is watching and feeling jealousy about.

"Who is she? I asked Matthias Densen.  
>- Oh, don't you know Miss Âliya? Or Miss India if you prefer. Isn't she just stunning?"<p>

Oh yes she was. But I didn't want to give any answer. Anyway the time for us to dance came and my Dane was a good dancer.

Then many partner changes happen. I danced with, among others, Feliciano Vargas who was so happy to dance with all those _belle ragazze_ like he said and Ivan Braginski who crushed my hand and waist a little too hard but was a very good dancer however. Then Antoñio and Francis leaded me into a wild quadrille. I even saw a dispute because of a collision between Ludwig Beilschmidt and Lovino Vargas. This was very funny.

After all those dancing emotions, most of the men walked to the smoking room and the ladies to their seats to discuss about their dresses and other parties.  
>I had nothing special to talk about with them so I took the direction of the buffet.<p>

This was when I met Alfred.

Tall, about sixteen, well-built, good looking, wearing one of those very new suits called "smoking", uncombed blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

The servant served him a glass of whiskey, and he was taking a sip from it when his lively eyes met mines and he started walking towards me. There was something emanating from him that was appealing to me. Maybe his non-typical and casual look. Definitely, he was not like all the others.

"Good evening, young lady, I am Alfred Jones, America. And you must be…  
>- Victoria Amirantes.<br>- Seychelles of course! This is amazing to meet you!" He said spiritedly.

We talked about all and nothing. He talked a lot about his technological improvements with an explosion of enthusiasm.

"Do you know young lady what are those lights working with? He asked pointing at the impressive chandeliers.  
>- With gas?<br>- Exactly! Gas! But now, my dear Victoria, you must know that gas belongs to the past! Haha! We are in the modern world! Gas? What's with this old gas again? Electricity, my dear! Electricity will rule the world! No more gas! Welcome in the world of progress! And I swear that someday I'll build a machine that could bring us on the moon! Isn't it amazingly heroic?"

After having told me a bunch of other extraordinary stories, he told me that he had to look for something at Arthur's house.

"You're living at Arthur's, right? I just have to find something somewhat important. Do you have the keys?"

Arthur had given me duplicate keys in the case if I wanted to go back home before him. I wondered if letting Alfred enter in Arthur's house was a good idea, and I proposed to go to ask Arthur if he would agree with this. Alfred made faces while hearing this.

"Do you _really_ want to ask him? Oh, well, if you want so. Let's go and ask him."

We opened the door of the smoking room and were immediately attacked by heavy blanket of odorant smoke that barely let us recognize the faces. There were a bunch of Scandinavians men slumped in a large sofa with glasses of whiskey and Miss Mona lasciviously lying on their knees with a cigarette between her lips, apparently allowing those gentlemen to do whatever they wanted with her, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Wang Yao discussing about the price of the potato on the World Market in a corner, Ivan Braginski having fun blowing his smoke in the three Baltic boys' faces, and then Gilbert, Antoñio, Francis, Timon Janssens and Feliks making fun of the Italian brothers and Arthur himself while they were all three totally drunk.

Alfred glanced at me.

"See, he is not even able to stand on his legs. Let's go. He won't remember anything anyway."

I nodded and we left Buckingham.

That was kind of exciting to let enter a boy in the house without Arthur's consent.

Alfred wanted to go in the attic. He frowned when I said that Arthur told me that the door was blocked.

"Really? I don't quite buy that. He has probably said this to make sure you wouldn't visit it."

The attic door was not even locked. Alfred gave me a glance that said "see, I was right".

It was full of mountains of old things everywhere. Some were quite new like hats from the beginning of the century, and others seemed to be a thousand years old like the superb collection of swords and shields, sometimes made in wood and sometimes in metal. There was also an incredible variety of coins of all ages.  
>But there was like something bizarre in the air. Something overwhelming and powerful that was making me want to run away. And most of all, that sound. A muffled, regular, distant sound, like if someone was regularly hitting something hard in another room.<p>

"Alfred… I shuttered.  
>- Uh?<br>- Don't you think we should get out of this room?  
>- Why that? He shrugged. Isn't all that stuff amazing? Look! I've found an old picture of me!" He proudly said showing me a print from the seventeenth century representing a little boy holding the hand of a quite younger Arthur.<p>

In the back of the room, there was a wall that was weirdly bare, next to an old and dusty armour.

I went to inspect it. Surprisingly there was no dust on it. I ran my hand on it until I found an unevenness part just behind the armour. It was a symbol engraved in the stone. Some weird and geometric sign. When I pushed on it, a click rang out followed by some mechanical noises and the wall opened with a strong din.

Alfred jumped and ran towards me. When he saw the way that appeared through the wall, his eyes filled up with wonder.

"T-terrific! H-how did you do that? He asked. Haha! How exciting! Let's go!  
>- N-no… I stopped him. Not a good idea. Not a good idea at all. I added as I could heard the mysterious sound beating stronger and new bizarre sounds.<br>- Why couldn't we? Come on! You have no reason to feel frightened, I am with you! I'll be your hero, alright?"

I didn't feel much reassured but I followed him however in this dark corridor that ended in a quite large room that had no window, enlightened with candles. _Someone_ had come there recently. At least to light the candles.

Oh, my. It was really, really frightening. There were bunches of horrors in that room. Stuff like skulls, old bones aligned on shelves, jars containing organs like eyes, toes, fingers soaking into a sort of jelly. We even saw a whole brain in a larger one!

I wondered what were we doing there, why were we there, why couldn't I scream out loud.

"S-s-s-scary! I didn't know about such an odd collection! Good old Arthur!" Alfred gasped, sounding both feared and excited.

After that, we discovered some ingenious system on a long table all made with glass. Long, complicated system of pipes that brought clouds of colored vapors from a flask containing some boiling black and viscous liquid to a big column where drops of some golden clear liquid were falling into another flask.  
>And then we arrived next to shelves full of voodoo dolls.<p>

Many were so much damaged and old that they were unrecognizable. But we recognize some about Antoñio and Gilbert, Ivan Braginski. But also a massive number of copies about Francis that were more or less destroyed. I wonder how the poor Francis could be alive nowadays.

"Hey look! He has made one of me!" Alfred exclaimed, holding a voodoo that seemed quite new. But instead of worrying he laughed as if he didn't know what voodoo was.

While he was commenting Arthur's work, I slowly walked forward to another round room, where the heavy sound was beating from.

It was from a gigantic closet made in an unknown metal, decorated with plenty of mysterious symbols. It was locked and enchained with three heavy locks and _something_ or maybe _someone_ was like trying to get out, hitting the massive doors so strong that doors were slightly opening, enough to hit the enormous chains before closing again.

Trying to keep up courage, I approached and heard a voice, a very weak voice. A whisper in a weird language that I didn't understand as it wasn't English neither French or any Creole language. A language that seemed ancient and forgotten.

But the most terrifying was what followed.

In front of the closet, I noticed chalk traces on the floor. Then I took a global look of the room and I saw that the traces drew a big circle on the floor filled with a complicated geometric complex. In the middle of this circle, there were two bodies lying as if they were dead.

Two men, quite young, maybe in their twenties. One was tall, muscular, with red hair, in old fashioned clothes, and the other was smaller, with wavy blond hair, in a long green tunic that seemed ages old.

I wanted to know some more about them but I was afraid about what would happen if I went in the circle and I definitely had good reasons to worry about it.

Alfred came to see what I was doing and that was when everything turned bad.

"Hey! I recognize him! He pointed the red haired man. "William! Long time no see! I've grown so much since the last time! Haha! Do you recognize the hero that is me? What are you doing here in such a crappy pose? Hey! W-Will! A-a-are you dead?"

I swear I wanted to stop him, but there was nothing to do to stop him running in the circle to shake the lifeless body.

Since the second Alfred entered in the circle, something in the air broke. Even the thing in the closet started to hit and whisper harder. And the body in Alfred arms was suddenly brought to life. The red man opened his eyes, eyes that were completely white, with no pupil. Surprised, Alfred dropped him and ran back next to me.

The other one woke up in the same state, with the same white frightening eyes and same face that showed no emotion. They rose up and stared at us. They had mechanic and slow motions like if they were puppets that could move on their own.

"Who's that? I asked, almost screaming.  
>- Will is Arthur's elder brother, Scotland. And the other one must be Morgan, Wales, another elder brother of Arthur. I've never saw Morgan in the flesh before but I remember Will as a great, strong and kind guy! What did happen to him?"<p>

That was true that they looked like Arthur, with their bushy eyebrows. But if William was a good guy in the past, he has changed a lot.

Without even having any talk before, a massive sword appeared in William's hands and he started to raise it against us.

Alfred had kept an old gun from the first room of the attic, but it was useless. The bullets were miserably falling on the floor without even touching them. It was like if the bullets couldn't hit Arthur's brothers.

Alfred ran to the first room to pick up weapons and shields while I was trying to stop them by throwing voodoos, kilos of chalk, chemistry glass material, candles, even some jars containing organs, in their faces.

Then Alfred ran back, gave me a shield and a dagger and started to fight the strong William with bravery.

Morgan had apparently no weapon, that was why Alfred had left him to me but what we didn't expect at all happen when the Welsh showed us his powers.

Right in front of me, he stopped walking, inhaled intensely and red massive flames emerged from his throat.  
>Fortunately, my shield was in metal but after this attack, the metal had become so hot that I dropped it. We just couldn't stay in the attic.<p>

Alfred grabbed my arm and we ran the fast as we could to the exit.

By pressing again the symbol in the wall, the wall closed and we ran to my bedroom, trying to recover from this terrifying experience. Fortunately, my dress didn't break, Alfred was not wounded, and I just had blisters on my hand and few traces of soot.

"Wow! We had a narrow escape there!" Alfred sighed with relief.

We laughed and, slowly, Alfred got closer and closer and I almost jumped when I felt his hand on my hips. His voice had become hoarser against my ear.

"My dear Miss Victoria, it appears that you're actually not the young and pretty perfect lady that everyone believes you to be, aren't you?"

His other hand came to undo my hair half undone already because of the battle in the attic. Each word he said induced strange sensations inside of me.

"Hmm… You are definitely not like Arthur wants you to be, is it not? Arthur has brought me up as well, I know what it is. Victoria, didn't anyone told you how lovely you are? Does that old Arthur have definitely coil in his eyes? I am impressed that he didn't even try anything with you yet. You look like you've never ever been kissed!  
>- Y-yes! I have been kissed once! On the mouth! I protested.<br>- Oh, really? He widened his eyes. So it mustn't have been a good kiss. Just let me show you what a good kiss is, you deserve this, right?"

He pressed softly his lips on mines and then inserted his tongue between my parted lips to meet mine. How can I describe it? That was… dribbling but hot and sweet.

After that, he held me tight into his arms, his wet lips caressing my bare shoulder and his hands playing with laces of my dress. I would lie if I said that I didn't like all those sensations running on my spine while he was kissing and touching me.

"Oh, Victoria, my Victoria, can't I ask you just one thing? He said, pulling away. Oh, I-I promise you to left you as pure and virgin than you are right now, do not freak out."

After another kiss, he pressed gently but firmly my shoulders down to make me kneel down in front of his crotch. His light blue eyes were like imploring, starring me.

"Oh, please, my sweet Victoria, don't be afraid of me! We're not doing evil, are we?"

I lowered my eyes to see what he was talking about.

I slowly undid his pants and let emerge his tight sex just in front of my face.

I had already seen a naked man, mostly Cody when we were bathing, but never so close like this.

"Please, go ahead. I know you want it, so do I. And besides, Arthur will never know anything about all this."

That was like the magic word. After another little hesitation, I approached my face closer and I pressed my lips on the tip of his sex.

He gasped, trying to thrust forward, tangling his fingers tightly into my locks. I obeyed and shyly let it slide, taking it fully into my mouth and I rapidly get on with the mechanism of sucking on it, just like if I had done it for all my life.

I heard him moaning, gasping each time my teeth hit him. It was even funny to do this and… exciting.

Then suddenly someone rang at the door downstairs. I pulled away quickly, causing Alfred to groan of dissatisfaction, and rose to my feet, my mind full of panic.

Alfred buttoned quickly his pants and opened the window. The window of my room gives out onto a courtyard behind the house.

"I can't take any risk. I have to leave. He said, straddling the window ledge. Dammit! I am sorry, Victoria, this was hot but well too short! But do not worry, I am pretty sure we will meet a lot of times. Goodnight, girl! See ya!"

I was afraid he would break his neck going that way through the window, but he reassured me:

"Hey, what are you thinking about? I'm a hero! Don't you remember? A hero never dies."

At those words, he dashed from the window to land perfectly on his feet in the empty courtyard. He gave me a wink and waved his hand before going.

I closed the window and rushed at the door.

I didn't realize at the moment that my hair was totally messy and that I was definitely unfit to be seen. But that was too late.  
>I opened the door to discover Feliks and Toris, both in such farcical outfits that I had difficulties refraining from laughing.<p>

Toris wore a dark purple and extremely short dress with old fashioned trimming, fishnet stockings, grotesque heels and a big rose in his long light brown hair. Feliks in front of me was dressed the same way with a loud pink dress. They had put makeup on their faces, they looked both a bit fishy. But I must admit that being dressed like this fitted well on them.

"Miss Victoria. Feliks started. We got booted out from Buckingham because of the fault of Feliciano.  
>- A-actually, Francis undressed Feliciano, and that caused a fight with Lovino. Toris rectified.<br>- However, we got all booted out in result. Feliks continued. Well, then Francis said it didn't matter a lot since he has a special establishment not very far.  
>- It is where we've found these dresses! Toris added.<br>- That place is, like, super great! Feliks exclaimed, giving a glance at Toris. There's a lot of super cool lights and nice dancers!  
>- Feliks, what was the aim of our visit? Toris asked.<br>- Holy crap! _Anglik!_ He facepalmed. Guys! Do you have him with you? He yelled to Eduard and Raivis holding a half conscious Arthur by the shoulders. Fortunately, Arthur was not wearing a dress.  
>- Yes! Where must we put this? Eduard asked.<br>- Upstairs. The first room on the left. I said while letting them coming in with Arthur.  
>- He got too drunk once again. Toris said.<br>- At the beginning that was cool, we were having fun making fun of him doing weird stuff but in the end it had become well less funny. Feliks explained. He was even about to dive in the Thames on Gilbert, Francis and Antonio's request. And then, this is why we decided to save him, because it was, like, against the rules, totally, yeah.  
>- Yeah. Toris confirmed.<br>- Hurry up! I won't wait until tomorrow morning! It would be a regrettable thing to be left down in the streets because of time abuse, _da?_ Ivan Braginski yelled from his fiacre. Oh, Miss Victoria, I am sorry for all this mess. What a pity. I would have like to see this little Arthur struggling in the river.  
>- Ivan! Yekaterina protested with her high pitched voice next to him in the fiacre.<br>- But meeting you is much more distracting."

Ivan smiled as he noticed my cheeks had reddened a bit at his words.

Then Eduard and Raivis came back, telling that Arthur was now sleeping in his room, and the four boys jumped in the fiacre.

"We will meet again, _da?_ Ivan smiled again.  
>- Good-bye!" Natalia bawled sharply and shut the door of the fiacre even before I could reply.<p>

What a night! I wouldn't expect that other Nations would like me! Oh dear, I've written so much today. Hope I will meet them again and have more fun!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha, ball, gorgeous dresses, adventure, magic, horror, sex, fun… There is everything in that chapter!<br>Mona is explaining to Francis in French that Victoria is well too young for him because she looks like thirteen.  
>I put Arthur's house in York Street in London, but if you go there you might look for the number 3-D forever because it simply doesn't exist! Totally fictional. Why there? I dunno, but once when I went to London I walked through this area and thought it was not a bad place at all.<strong>

**And yes, you can beat me (_oh oui, frappe moi!_ Lol).  
>Some of you might wonder what the hell is that fiction that is going totally out the main subject (UKSeychelles) because Seychelles is flirting with all the guys except Arthur. Do not worry, the story between them will start very soon, and you won't be disappointed, right? _Da? Oui? Ja? Tak? Si? Claro?_ **

**By the way, I've recently changed my pen name^^**


	11. 7 July 1887

**AN: Hello everybody! Hope you all enjoyed Christmas! And I hope that all your wishes will come true for this new year 2012 that will be full of craziness, happiness, amourness (YAY Frenglish RULES! 8D), good work, good health, good champagne, wine, cheese… chocolate, coffee, tea, milk, sugar, and full of super stuff, hard yaoi on (your favorite website since the year 1000) and lots of other stuff, family, friends, blah blah blah.**

**Thank you everyone being crazy enough to read that _pur délire_, giving me 1834 hits and kind reviews ;D _Merci, merci merciiii!_**

**By the way, I must mention this fic: _Waking up in London_ by Alix Cohen, for the idea of few stuff about Arthur's house, mainly about the library and the attic. Nice fic too!^^**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, July the 7th, 1887<strong>_

That trip to England has been great, but less good for my health.

I caught measles and felt sick after my return.

Even when I was still on the boat, I had felt nauseous and been thinking it was all because the rolling of the boat on the sea. But the next day after we arrived home, it was getting worse and worse. Everything was like spinning all around me and that terrible headache…

When I looked up to the mirror, there was an army of little brown-reddish spots that have shown up on all my face. When Arthur saw me with all these spots, he immediately called for a doctor and told me to stay in my bed because this could become worse and drive me to death if I was not taking a long rest. Fortunately, the doctor said that I would recover without any problem, I just needed a long rest and stay at bed for about two weeks.

Day after day, spots were invading more and more of my skin. First, face and neck, then chest, arms, stomach and back, legs…

Most of the time, my head was hurting so much that I couldn't sleep but when I was getting exhausted enough, the disease let me fall into bizarre nightmares.

In most of them, I was falling forever like in this book I've read in London that told the story of a little girl named Alice who dives into an imaginary world after having followed a white rabbit, and a crowd of voodoos were dancing a wild farandole all around me, chanting along with their shrill, high pinched voices.

Another time, it was about the giant ball room of Buckingham where people were dancing all like one month ago but this time they had no mouth, neither nose, nor eyes. Their faces were perfectly smooth, and none of them was paying attention to me.

But the scariest was the last one I had. I was walking in an old abandoned garden all alone at night and was looking for help. I saw first Miss Emma next to a tree but she turned into a tabby cat and escaped when I approached her. After that, I heard noises from a copse and discovered Alfred and Miss Âliya of India both completely naked, covered with the thick long shiny dark mane of the Indian woman, and kissing passionately. Surprised and terrified at the same time, I ran away into a forest, losing Francis' red ribbons in the branches and losing my shoes. The forest was haunted by the same type of creatures with white bright eyes as I had seen in Arthur's attic. But instead it was Lady Elizabeta, her husband Roderich, Antonio, Gilbert, Natalia, Yekaterina, Feliks, Ludwig, Lovino and others staring at me behind the trees, with their bows, arrows, knives, frying pans, swords, guns, slings, scythes, tomatoes and other various weapons ready in their hands. I ran the fast as I could through the forest until I arrived on an antique paved place under a dark blue ceiling where were hanging innumerable stars and an enormous and round silver moon that was lightening the place with its violent white light. There was a man standing from the back in the middle of the ruins. I approached and felt happy recognizing Francis' long golden locks. I ran to hug his waist tight. He was weirdly taller and stronger than usual. As he didn't react to my hug, I stepped backwards and, slowly, Francis turned his head toward me, his empty blank white eyes meeting mines. It was what I was afraid of. A massive axe appeared in his hands and he held it above my head with the obvious intention to kill me. I escaped and his heavy axe hit violently the floor, breaking the pavement. Then I tried to hide, but soon it appeared that it was useless. He walked slowly toward me once again and I pushed my back on the cold stone behind me, facing the death. The axe's edge was getting closer and closer until something tough hit suddenly my head and I woke up in my bed with Arthur's hand against my forehead, checking my temperature. I had been sick in this bed for almost one week.

"Well, he sighed, it seems that there is no more fever, and your spots have faded. But you must stay at bed for a while again. Maybe Nations like us have a stronger health than other humans but it doesn't mean that you are no more contagious. I think that you don't want to kill all your people, right?

- What about you? I asked, sitting up in my bed. Aren't you afraid of catching my disease?

- I've already caught it. He shrugged. Long time ago. Have rest again, Victoria. He patted his hand on my head. I will be here tomorrow. Have a good night.

- Have a good night too, Mister Kirkland!"

He turned his head back to look at me behind his shoulder. He looked tired but he smiled. It was a real smile, like I have never ever seen on his face since I knew him.

"Thank you, Miss Victoria." He replied before going away.

That was on the first evening that I was cured. But he had insisted on that I would stay at bed for ten days again to recover completely, as the doctor had said.

On the next evening he verified my temperature and my scabs again.

"You've already verified everything. I am not sick anymore. I protested.

- Miss Victoria, didn't I already told you it was mean to talk back to me like this? He coldly reprimanded me. You're quite arrogant these days. Be quiet and nice and obedient, will you? Good."

On the third evening, he awoke me while touching my forehead again. As I noticed his confused look, I guessed that he actually didn't want to awake me. However, I gave him a dark look but didn't say anything.

"Oh, well… Everything is going well. I-I am sorry. I just… wanted to be sure… He was definitely embarrassed and probably didn't know what to say to justify his presence. Right. Good night Miss Victoria." He said quickly before going out of my room, almost running.

On the fourth night, I felt his presence again in the room. But as I was lying on the opposite side, in front of the wall, I couldn't see him and that made me wonder anxiously about what he was doing here in the dark behind my back but I resisted from the temptation to turn my body.

For the next evening, I chose to sleep on the other side, facing the door, and open my eyes slightly. Enough to see but not too much so he could believe I was still slipping. And I was true to think he was probably here as well the previous night. He was simply standing, watching me from the doorframe. He was too far from me so I couldn't see his face in details. He stayed like this for few minutes and then went away.

On the sixth night, he brought a chair, a candle and a book and sat in front of me reading and sometimes watching me, maybe watching me more often than reading though. Until this day, I had thought that he was doing this to check on me because I had been sick, but now I am wondering if the book was just an excuse in the case if I awoke.

On the seventh night, he came again, but there was no book this time. He sat on his chair, closer than the previous night. He stayed like this, simply looking at me, his deep emerald eyes scrutinizing me. Then he approached his right hand and I closed my eyes completely, afraid of that he would notice I was not sleeping. I was expecting he would check my temperature once again but instead I felt his fingers running slowly through my hair, detangling my long locks. I hope he didn't notice I was reddening, embarrassed because this was such intimate. It reminded me about that old time with Francis that he seems to have forgotten into alcohol. I started from this night to feel afraid about what he would do with me night after night while I was supposed to be sleeping. After that, his hand went away from my hair to reach my right hand. He took my hand into his, large and warm, and squeezed it, as if he didn't want it to fly away. When his hand freed mine, I opened my eyes again but he had already gone.

The eighth night was troubling. Maybe because, on the first time of my life, I had the feeling of having heard Arthur, the real one.

"Miss Victoria…

He started awkwardly, sitting on his chair.

- Well, Victoria. He smiled. I-I don't know how to explain what I am doing right now. I've never been good at showing out my feelings. He sighed. People like you, Francis or Alfred are so lucky. They can make friends and be liked by people so easily. They give out the impression that they success in everything. There is neither justice nor equality in this world, as you maybe have felt it sometimes. I don't think I am the worst, but I am definitely not the best one. And will never be. But if I am scolding you sometimes, you must know it is all for your sake. I've never meant to be cruel with you. It is just because I am not comfortable with… feelings.

He paused and had a brief nervous grin.

- Fortunately, you are sleeping and no one is around. If you were hearing this you would think I am ridiculous. And yes, all that speech is perfectly ridiculous.

He paused again, watched me for few minutes and sighed again.

- Excuse me Victoria. I've forgotten what I wanted to say once again. Am I going totally insane? How can I dare watching, and worse, touching a girl like you, while she is sleeping? How can I dare secretly raping your innocence like that, because while I am running my eyes over you I do think about things-

He stopped, making sure I was still sleeping.

- Would you ever forgive the unlucky old pervert that is me?

He looked suddenly so sad and distraught that I was starting thinking about waking up and embracing him to tell him he didn't have to worry for not so much and ask for explanations about all that gibberish because I still don't understand why he was making a fuss about it, but I didn't because I was afraid. I know how unpredictable he can be sometimes.

- My dear Victoria, he continued, if only you knew how shameful I feel. What can I do to refrain me from thinking about- oh, dear Victoria, I am speaking about things you can't even imagine. Who in the world has the right to do that to you?

He paused again for a longer time as if he was expecting me to reply.

- I am a despicable. He whispered. I am disgusting, am I not? After all that I did and I am doing to you, how can you like me? It is just impossible.

He lowered his emerald eyes and stood up hurriedly.

- I-I should go. I do not want to disturb you because I am a sick unconfessed pervert. W-why am I here?

He was shaking all over, alike if someone had caught him doing some forbidden things and sighed when he remembered that we were perfectly alone.

- Please, keep on standing away from me.

He had recovered his usual coldness in his voice, making that sounding more like an order than a pray or a wish. His stressed eyes under his frowned eyebrows were looking at something on the floor that I couldn't see.

- Good night, Miss Victoria."

This is how he ended but the next night was even more troubling. Even scary.

He first sat on his chair like on the previous times and threw his face in his hands, muttering tangled words that I didn't hear. Then he suddenly stood up and started pacing round and round in the room, cursing against himself and sometimes talking with invisible persons and grinning all alone. I thought he had become seriously mad.

On that time, he almost never looked at me and the rare looks he gave me were like burning, like full of something close to hatred, and his mouth was twisting in a grin that was freaking me. I wondered if he had guessed that Alfred and I went in the attic last time and if he hated me then.

I can't explain it but there was like wind in the room, even if I knew that the windows were perfectly closed, a cold wind blowing in my face. I was shivering. And I am pretty sure that I heard Arthur's voice whispering something weird like "ninininininininini". That was so unreal that I have wondered if all that was just nightmares or dreams since the beginning. I felt asleep before I saw him going away.

On the tenth and last night, he came again, for the last time. But I was so troubled, asking so many questions to myself about my safety living in the same house as Arthur, that I felt asleep in the afternoon. And as the weather was really hot, I had removed my sheets, and when I awoke it was too late. Night had shown up and he was already standing in the room in front of me lying on my bed simply wearing a white and light nightdress exposing my bare feet and legs, arms and shoulders, and maybe a quite big part of one of my little breasts.

He looked really embarrassed and first tried to shift his gaze from my nakedness, trying to cover his face back with his severe and steadfast usual look. Ladies must be dressed from the head to the feet, most of all in front of men, I knew it perfectly but what could I do at this moment?

He made next to me, grabbing the sheets to cover my body back but his arm had stopped in its motion. His eyes had started to watch my feet, my fine ankles, and then to climb on my legs.

Something in his emerald gaze had changed, and I noticed a smile growing on his lips while he was watching my curves. It seemed that the real Arthur had come back.

He reddened, hesitated for a while, then left back my sheets, watching me then so intense that I started feeling bad, like if I was trapped, like a disarmed tiny little girl under Arthur's will, Arthur who was then probably making his own opinion about the transparency of my dress.

He let himself falling in his chair, breathing faster and his eyes were brighter than ever. Keeping on staring me, he unbuttoned his pants and slid his right hand to make it meet his part between his parted legs.

Of course, I couldn't help but staying motionless and looking at his hand moving into his pants, his face in bliss, his right hand moving faster, his left hand clinging on tightly to the chair rung preventing him from falling, the silent gasps releasing from his mouth, his legs shaking, his right hand suddenly stopping but still grabbing his parts, and while he gave a weak whine, closing his eyes and tilting his head back, his pants got wet between his legs. The whole thing lasted maybe few minutes, or few hours, I couldn't say.

After that, he stood up, shaking all over, jumped next to my bed and threw the sheets on me, patted briefly my shoulder and ran away.

All my body was shaking as well. I sat up on my bed. He's maybe a pervert, but I am nothing but a voyeur. To go telling him everything that happened, the attic, his brothers, when I was supposed to sleep, is totally out of question. I don't want to make him feeling ill at ease, and most of all I am worrying about the punishment he would give me for being such a bad lady.

When morning came, I woke up, got dressed and went out of my room. I met Arthur in the corridor. The dark rings under his eyes were saying that he probably didn't sleep that night.

He ran his hand against his face and into his blond locks and almost jumped when he finally noticed me.

"Oh, g-good morning, Miss Victoria. He stammered. Did you sleep… well? I nodded. F-fine!

- Is everything okay, Mister Kirkland? I asked artlessly. You don't look well.

- I-I'm fine! He did a forced laughter shaking his hands in a sign that meant that he wanted me to leave him alone. Thank you. Oh, and… by the way, I was thinking about… you've recovered very well! He did a large smile as if he wanted to hide his wobbly voice with it. You are free to go outside!

- Thank you so much, Mister Kirkland!"

I said this avoiding his gaze, afraid of he would find in my eyes that I knew what I was not supposed to know before running on this beach that I've missed so much.

Arthur never showed up in my room again at night since I've chosen to lock the door so I would sleep soundly. And he has never said anything about it yet. It is maybe better like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hehe, with the beginning of this New Year, the big UKSeychelles part is starting! 8D And it might last a looong time so if you were getting mad because I was having fun making you waiting, there it is! **

**For the ones who are still a bit naive, have never been to England or France, and are thinking while watching Hetalia that French guys are the worst perverts on Earth, I can tell you are just mistaken! ;) I have been to England, and I can swear that the guys I've met were actually the most pervert guys I have ever met (hum. I am not here to speak about my life, and anyway Hetalia (and some fics by some crazy people) has already summed up what it looked like. No kidding. And you, rosbif guy behind the computer (oui, toi!), don't try to deny because it is useless xD Lol.) French guys are just _petits joueurs_ that are only making profits from their more or less good/bad worldwide reputation built on myths that are not all true buy but keeping on making people talking and buying plane tickets (business is business! I think government should pay French people going in foreign countries for spreading the "myths"… Because it is all part of tourism don't you think? Hey, Frenchies, let's go on strike! ^^)**


	12. 29 November 1896

**AN: Hello there!**

**Over 2000 hits! Yeaahooo! THANK YOU SO MUCH !**

**Allez c'est parti, here we go !**

**Oh and by the way. If anyone got shocked by my sentiments (stuff I said in a note in the previous chapter, about England and English people), all my apologies, I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I'm just here to have fun (and incidentally telling dirty stories in English so my family can't understand and believes me when I say "Look, I am not playing, I am working" loool x) ). I understand that I'm a bit exaggerating sometimes. Sorry for that, but hey, no one can change me, I am what I am. Did you really think that we would listen to you calling us frogs and idiots and throwing clichés on us without replying anything? You would be surprised, kids XP**

**This is not mean, but just teasing, and anyway this is Hetalia, isn't it? :)**

**So, if you don't like it, well, you're not obliged to read me, and I wonder how you can be a Hetalia fan… Everything I say here is humor, of course! ;) I understand that just by writing, it may be difficult to guess if you are really serious or not. That was just to avoid any diplomatic incident or shit, alright? :)**

**One last thing. Ch3rryb3rry101, I appreciate your proposal of marriage \o/ But I am sorry, I like only men for the moment xD I like guys generally, but I think there is only one man I love on Earth. The only problem is that he lives quite far away from my home. He's Belgian (no, not English :P Haha I got you, lol), and I had the feeling while writing this chapter that I was putting all my love into it ^^ Oh but do not cry, I love you, readers, however ;)**

**By the way, just some advice: do not read when not alone. Except maybe with your boyfriend/girlfriend if you enjoy having nice trips together… Hum. Stop rambling. :D**

**Hope you have some soap/shampoo/shower gel/detergent next to you. You might have to clean the screen. It might get dirty…**

**Praslin is another island part of Seychelles.**

**Now I shut up my talkative mouth. (Haha I'm much less talkative while really speaking. Because of my crappy accent à chier full of merde. I hate it.)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Praslin, Seychelles, November 29th, 1896<strong>_

Years are passing by and everything is still going all the same.  
>He's working all day and night and all I can do for him is just cooking, sewing, cleaning up the house, making tea, and waiting. Waiting for him every day.<p>

When he's away for some days, the house appears so cold and lifeless.  
>My sky that is usually so blue turns into gray, my turquoise sea losses all its brightness and tea just tastes like hot water.<br>A heavy ball grows up inside my chest and makes me suffocate.

But even when he's here, I do not feel good. It is even worse.  
>When I look at his eyes, my heart squeezes and relaxes within few seconds. It feels like if I was falling into a ravine. I want to dive into the emerald of his eyes and to run away from them at the same time because I shouldn't stare like this, this is rude, and I know it. So I lower my eyes, feeling shameful.<p>

When I try to answer when he talks to me, I am not even able to make a correct sentence, without stammering or replying the wrong thing.

"What is wrong with you, Victoria, you're not even listening to me!" He tells me off, with a frown, making his thick eyebrows joining each other.

When he looks at me with his exasperated look, I feel my cheeks like burning me and butterflies dancing inside my stomach. Then I smile and I feel so idiot!

When he's reading in his armchair, not paying attention to me, he is so… cute.

I want to hug him, find warmth against his chest, his arms around me forever.

Actually, it happened on one night.

He was reading, as usual, in his armchair, and I couldn't sleep. I went toward him, wondering if he would accept to give me that surge of affection that I had been waiting for such a long time, hoping he wouldn't get mad. I know this is insane and against the rules, but the temptation was stronger than my fears.

"M-mister Kirkland…

He noticed me and widened his eyes. He was about saying something but nothing released from his mouth. I was only dressed in my nightdress. I had forgotten my housecoat in my room.

- I would like… just a hug." I said.

Before he had any time to reply, I sat into his lap and coiled against his chest, my arms squeezing behind his neck.

He was warm and comfy, and he smelled like a mixture of whiskey and perfume.

I was expecting him to pull me back and scold me but I felt his arms coming around me instead and pressing my back firmly but with gentleness.

It was like everything around us had stopped existing. There were only us two. I was feeling like flying in a cloudless sky.

As I was burying my face deeper and deeper into his chest, I felt his hands going lower and lower on my back until they reached my thighs under my dress.

The reminiscences of this Christmas with Francis showed up again in my mind. Those were the same feelings, his hot and wet breath into my hair, his strong fingertips caressing slowly and softly my skin, causing shivers running along my spine. That was dreadful but so good at the same time. Did I want him to stop? Did I want him to continue? I didn't know. If this was what he likes, I would let him do it whenever he wants.

I was panting heavier and heavier against his chest, listening to his heart beating so fast and strong.

Then one of his hands went farther reaching my intimate parts and started rubbing it, his fingers pressing against it.

I immediately led out a surprised moan and my body stiffened by itself. I felt new feelings running from my sex to my stomach that terrified me at first because they were so weird, strong, and… good.

His other hand grabbed my hip, preventing me from escaping.

He continued, going faster, pressing harder. I could feel something liquid flowing from my entrails wetting his fingers. I felt so good that I couldn't refrain from gasping and squealing, and for a short moment I felt ashamed of all that. It made me feel so weak.

And then the pleasure reached a pitch. My body was moving in all directions in my dress all wet from sweating, sticking to my skin. That was unbearable!

I raised my head toward his face, leaning on his shoulders with my hands. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were coated with a pink shadow that made his face more irresistible than ever. His reddened and swollen parted lips were exuding a sickly heat that gave me a craving for pressing them with my mouth and shoving my tongue inside of his.

I approached closer. My face was burning.

I was so close that I could feel his breath blowing on my teeth. Definitely the best moment I would have ever dreamt. I tried to murmur his first name but I just couldn't control my voice and the sounds came from the depths of my throat, making me pronouncing it the wrong way.

"Aaaa- _Aarrrtuurrr_… I gasped and regretted it immediately.

He stopped and removed his hand off my intimacy and moved his head back. His eyes were filled with confusion and he raised a questioning eyebrow.

- H-how did you call me?

Red of shame, I tried to justify.

- I-I didn't… I-I a-am sorry! F-forget it!

Of course, that was useless. And rude, moreover. He had already noticed that I did pronounce it the French way, obviously.  
>I kept on looking at his shirt's collar, unable to dare meting his gaze. I think I have never ever felt so idiot in all my life.<p>

He cupped my face with his hand to force me facing him. I kept on avoiding his eyes.

After a moment that seemed to be hours to me, he let out a brief laughing sigh.

-Well, time to sleep.

I jumped out of his lap to let him stand up and I started walking to my room, trying to control my shaking legs until I felt his warm palm on my shoulder.

- Don't tell anyone about what just happened." He told me.

I could feel a mix of the usual toughness and an unknown weakness in his voice.

Without looking back at him, I nodded silently, walked away and locked myself in my room.

Despite of something between my legs hurting me, I was so high and happy that I thought I would never go back to the real world. How could this be real anyway? I am a little girl, and he is Mister Arthur Kirkland! This is just called impossible love. I'll end up unhappy. But I do not care.

I love him. This is all what I care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oof! This chapter was embarrassing lol.<br>**

**I think you can keep the soap with you for the next chapter XD**

**Review? :D**

**In France, we write Arthur Arthur as well, but the pronunciation is something like "Ârrhtürrh" (I tried to symbolize the wide opened "A", thrrrroaty "R" (hahaha!), replace the English "th" by "t" and the "u" sounds like the German "ü" (it is also the same sound in Swedish, Norwegian or when China says "aru!" :) ))**


	13. 3 December 1896

**Hello again!**

**In a review, someone (MiraMizu15 actually) said that it was funny that a Frenchie (me, in this case) would be friendly with English people because usually Frenchies have a dislike for them. **

**Well, I must admit that I know a lot of French people who have a dislike for them, indeed. I've even heard once someone (yet a person that I think highly of) saying terrible things about them (no way, I won't say anything. Anyway, badmouthing and accusing, whatever is it right or wrong, it's just stupid and useless. It brings neither truth nor happiness). But most of the time, fortunately, it is not so bad. Generally, it is just like a kind of hazing, teasing, not mean at all. Anyway, they do the same towards us, don't they? :D Of course they do.**

**In my case, it is a bit peculiar. I have a particular history with them (and maybe you can feel this through my fic, I didn't invent a lot.) but yes, I don't tell about this to everybody. I know there would be always people calling me slut and shit. But when looking back to the past I have no regrets being a slut if I am so. (Now people here will REALLY start to freak out about me XD) Anyway, I already knew that my reputation was screwed since I put a foot out of France (since I'm 20 months actually because moved to the US for two years and half. I think I was predestined to Hetalia. Born French with French family, lived my young childhood in America among people of different nationalities (until I turned 4), got perverted in England (no specific questions please, even if you come with credit cards or checks I'll tell NOTHING xD), let's not mention the Belgian man I love lol). I love my life. I feel like I have friends everywhere^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, December 3rd, 1896<strong>_

I just can't believe what happened last night.

Arthur and me, we did…

Well, now this is sure, I hate him. And I swear that when he comes back I will take revenge.

I don't know what was with me.

Last evening, when he was about to go to his room, I blocked his way, my back against his door.

He frowned, his eyes refusing to look at me, and tried to open the door in spite of my presence. Then he looked at me, but not in my eyes. Then, I noticed that my bodice from my dress had gone askew, giving him an unrestricted view of my bust. I know he didn't refrain from enjoying it.

"Victoria, why…

His confused look, his breath blowing on my face, he was so close to me. I couldn't resist, and he couldn't finish his question because I quickly pressed my lips right on his mouth for a short kiss and gave him a smile as he gave me a shocked face, his eyebrows both raised and his mouth forming a "o" shape. It was so cute that I laughed and grabbed his shoulders for other kisses on his sweet lips.

Soft, soft lips, with a salted taste and a touch of sugar. He tried to move them back several times but I caught them back again and again.

- Vi… Victoria… no… please… stop this… he whispered with a voice silenced by my kisses.

I didn't want to hear those words. I kissed him deeper, sucking and biting slightly.

And then it was like if I couldn't control my hands starting to unbutton his shirt. I felt him breathing harder, and gasping against my lips when I started running my hands on his smooth white torso.

His hands grabbed my wrists, removing them from his skin, and he broke the kiss.

- No, Victoria, y-you must understand.

His eyes dove into mines so deeply that they hit my heart. I suddenly noticed how much beautiful they were.

- I just can't do it.

Those words seemed so unreal while his fingers were tangling with mines by themselves as if they were out of his control. I knew what he was thinking about perfectly.

I found a way between his arms to press my body tight against him, my head lying on his bare chest. His skin was warm and pleasing. I could have kept on standing like that for years.

- I am not a kid. Don't you see how much I have grown up? I asked raising my eyes towards him.

He sighed and played with my hair.

- I do, but you-

- Last time was good. And I want more.

He blushed heavily and I couldn't help but giving him a smile before planting kisses on his torso, squeezing my arms around his waist.

- I am not a little girl. And I know you're not a gentleman. I raised my eyes again to watch his grin appearing slowly on his face. You teach me how to behave but do you really care?

He laughed briefly.

- This is an interesting point of view. He said before starting to play with the laces of my dress. But do you _really_ want _this_?

- Why are you asking? I moved my face closer. No more words. Just let this happen… I whispered and closed my eyes.

I didn't wait a lot before his lips went exploring mines. First slightly and softly, like butterflies' wings, then he went deeper, stronger, the hot and wet softness of his tongue running on my lips and tangling with mine. How many times had I ever dreamt of this moment?

He continued unlacing my dress until it dropped to my feet, leaving me in my light under dress only and feeling suddenly embarrassed under his gaze because he could make out all my curves.

That made me hesitating for a second until his arms lifted me off the ground and carried me straight to my room, next to my bed.

He quickly got rid of my under dress and the fire that showed up into his eyes made me feel quite ill at ease and vulnerable in my complete nakedness. Fortunately he erased my worries with another kiss placed on my lips.

He finished undressing himself and went back hugging me, caressing me, his head rubbing against my neck.

He moved back his head to watch me for a short moment, and he realized that my hair was still attached.

With his nimble fingers he undid the ribbons one by one and my hair ends fell down to my waist.

He examined the red ribbons for a while and put them on the table.

Without any more self-restraint, he pushed me onto the bed and covered my mouth, neck and breasts with sweet touches and sloppy kisses.

I felt like if I was in heaven, and sometimes I struggled and giggled because his fingers or his tongue were tickling me. That made him laugh and groan.

He went down rubbing my inner thighs aahh-why is he so good at it?

Then he held onto the mattress for support on top of me and looked at me in such a way that I almost freaked out. I stopped laughing and start thinking of what we were about to do. But it was too late.

He smiled and pinched unexpectedly my belly that made me almost jump from the bed and burst out laughing until he suddenly pushed his hardened flesh all the way between my legs.

The pain was terrible. Awful.

Each time he was moving in and out in repeated hard thrusts with his hips, it was like my underbelly was ripping from the inside. And it hurt me so much that I clenched my teeth so hard that I still don't know how they didn't break, dug harshly my nails in his back and cried.

Then he finished his work, pulled his manhood back and moved his head towards me. An expression of concern appeared on his face and he wiped my tears, whispering apologies.

I glared at him in reply and turned my back to him.

He pressed his body tight against my back and enlaced me, planting a quick kiss on my shoulder before I eventually fell asleep. Even if I am furious, I think I was actually glad for this last thing.

I am waiting firmly for him tonight. I won't and I'll never let him abuse me once again! He'd better behave himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, actually this chapter was not really exciting, sorry if that sucks. But the next one might be epic lol. You will have <em>du Grand Arthur<em>, I don't know how to say it in proper English but that means roughly that you will have some of 100% pure Arthur with no added milk or sugar xD Can't wait to start writing that mass murder…**

**Oh by the way, in 1896 its use was somehow sporadic but nowadays there is one thing on Earth called condom that has been invented by the English (unlike what they are actually saying, I've checked^^). All this to remind you that you must protect yourselves. (Wow it looks like I am working for the government's health department lol). And as well, binge-drinking (Angleterre I'm watching you xD), smoking (cigarettes or other), war, suicide, hatred, stress, accidents, murders are not good. You should prefer love, sex, siesta, good food, pasta, Hetalia, apple juice, kisses, hugs, trees, flowers, friends, fanfictions, whatever. :p**

**Thank you again for reading and reviewing ;)**


	14. 4 December 1896

**AN: Hello guys!**

**There was short holidays for me, that is why I've slept a few nights with the dictionary to make that new chapter (only in the figured sense…).**

**Warning: smut, smut, smut, smut, with torture, light bondage, dirtiness…**

**Thank you everyone for reading (and still remaining alive until that chapter), and leaving reviews! :D The weather was exceptionally cold when I wrote this. -10°C is extremely rare in my region, usually it never goes under -2°C but as I've been living in a part of America where there was -25°C with the blizzard and all when I was very young, I am not really disturbed. My friends say I'm a polar bear lol**

**So hope that chapter will warm you up a little bit if it's still cold where you live^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, December 4th, 1896<strong>_

I heard him walking in the corridor on the way to my room and trying to open the door. It was useless because I had locked it. Then he knocked.

"Victoria! He knocked again. Would you open this door please?

I was sat on the floor, my back against the door, determined to not let him come in. He knocked for the third time, more aggressively.

- Victoria, for God's sake, open the door please!

- No way!

- Do what I say! He scolded.

- I won't! I bawled back. Get out of my house! I don't want to see your jerk face again! Do not try to touch me ever! Out!

I had shouted so loud that I thought my head would explode. He remained quiet for a moment and then replied with a calm voice in which I could notice a touch of amusement.

- Whether you want it or not, my dear, I am your guardian and I'm afraid you'll have to see my jerk face for years again. I apologize for the displeasure caused. It is regrettable, really.

Something lay onto the door from his side and rubbed against it.

- What are you doing? I asked anxiously.

- I am sitting. It is not comfortable to stand up talking like this, you know. I thought you liked my touches.

I bit my lower lip. He was true, it is so good when he runs his skilled fingers on my skin. This thought was enough to make me feel dizzy but suddenly I remembered why I was angry.

- You hurt me. Last night.

- Really?

- Don't make fun of me. There is blood on my sheets. See what you've done to me? What are you, an animal?

- Actually… yes.

- How amusing.

- I am sorry, Victoria, really." He sighed.

For a long moment we both kept silent. But this silence was so deep that the feeling of being alone drove me nervous.

"Arthur? Are you still here? I asked.

- Naturally.

The sound of his voice irritated me but I felt kind of reassured he stayed behind the door, just behind me.

- I'm waiting till you open.

- You've got a hope! I sighed raising my eyes to the ceiling. I won't.

- You will.

- Never!

Silence showed up again. It annoyed me so I broke it again.

- Why would I? I asked.

- Because you're crazy for me. I blushed. Am I wrong?

I didn't reply, not willing to surrender. He laughed.

- Should I take this as a yes?

He had won on this point. Why in the world was I so weak? It drove me mad as I could well imagine his usual evil smile behind this door.

- Whatever, I won't let you in. I maintained.

- Well, this is fine. I had the intention to spend a nice lovely time with you tonight. I wanted to hold you tight, do sweet things I know you like, make you feel good, give you love, and kiss you. But as you're saying you do not want me anymore, I guess it is useless to wait here like a perfect idiot until hell comes taking me away.

I widened my eyes, dumbfounded at his words.

- Have a good night, Victoria, sleep well."

My heart moved in my chest. What had I done? What if he loved me? I hated myself and wanted to cry. Actually all I wanted was to be in his arms, I wanted his lips on my mouth, his skin against my skin. How could it be possible being so stupid?

I hurried to stand up and unlocked the door. I opened it wide, expecting to see a yearning and poor desperate Arthur but instead he was smiling, still sat on the floor, savoring his victory.

He had played a trick on me and he had won.

"Great! You did very well. Sitting on the ground is rather uncomfortable as well, don't you think?" He said while he stood up removing dust from his trousers and walked in.

I shot him a dark look while he went close to me still smiling as though nothing had happened.

He took my face into his hands and caressed teasingly my mouth with his thumb. I caught it between my lips and slightly sucked and bit it. I couldn't help but blushing of excitement.

"Hmmm… Lovely, just as I like it." He grinned.

Then I had the strong urge to do the same thing with his evil smile. I took off his thumb and moved my face close to his but he kept it out of my reach.

"A-Arthur… I frowned with confusion.

- It is not polite to try to obtain things without asking for them properly, did you know? He said reproachfully.

- Please, Arthur…

- _Please, Mister Kirkland_. He rectified.

- Please, Mister Kirkland!

His hard gaze sweetened while he grinned with satisfaction.

- Good!"

His lips went softly skimming over mines, our breaths mixing together.

Just when I wanted to deepen the kiss, he pulled back. I gave him a frustrated look that seemed to be great fun to him.

"That was too short ! I pouted.

- Nobody's perfect." He shrugged before sitting on the bed to loosen his collar and take his shoes off.

Even before he had the time to react, I ran to jump on him and pinned him to the bed. I was sat astride his hips and in spite of his surprised look I dove for thousands of deep, fiery, erratic, sloppy kisses on his lips.

"Hey! Cool down, girl! I can't breathe! He laughed when he managed to speak. Do you want to kill me?

- Your fault. I retorted as I wiped my mouth.

- Hmmm…

His hands came feeling me up under my dress, making me blushing heavily. He shot me a mischievous look. Oh yes, he knew how I liked it.

- Bastard… I whispered between two gasps as he undid my bodice.

- You're giving me too much credit, my dear."

He stopped and kept on staring me in the eye with a smile growing wide as he felt my apprehension increasing and suddenly he grabbed my waist and spinned us around so he was on top of me. I let out a squeak of surprise.

He giggled before disappearing between my legs.

When I felt his tongue against my intimate parts, I could not refrain from moaning. I arched my back, tangled my fingers into his blond locks and pulled as he was toying me.

That was intense, wet, hot, delicious, unbearable. I just couldn't control my vocal cords. How to describe such a pleasure? Just amazing. Never have I ever felt this before. I kept on pulling on his hair, wanting more and more, shamelessly.

He emerged from under my skirts to watch me panting, all sweaty and aroused. I wished I would have been able to say something witty but a weak whine released from my mouth instead as he had put a finger inside of me.

I gave out soft gasps while he was rubbing round and round.

He watched me once again and smiled when I soaked his finger. Then he pulled up my skirts, unbuttoned his trousers and I put up no resistance when his manhood entered my body for the second time of my life.

He pushed slowly, deeply, I gasped and tilted my head back, and he pulled back, completely out of my.

I let out a whine of deep frustration as I met the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Please! I begged him.

- _Please, Mister Kirkland?_ He grinned.

- Oh, please, Mister Kirkland!

- Oh, wasn't I supposed to hurt you, was I, my dear? He laughed. Hmmm… No. I want to have fun with you a little more."

I felt the tip of his penis rubbing against my parts, playing with my clit and flirting with my entrance but never penetrating. He teased, teased, teased me, the feeling of his erection pressing on me driving me insane.

I tried to move my hips, he dodged my thrusts, I grabbed his back, tried to pull him, and he hung on to the bed edges to keep on torturing me.

"Oh please, please, Mister Kirkland! I whined miserably.

- Hmm? He pretended to have not understood. What is it, my dear?

- Jerk! I whispered.

- Aww… So sweet… He whispered back.

- Perv…

- How cute…

- Nasty…

- Oh, yes, say it again…

- Oh, no, stop playing! I can't wait for any longer!

- Hmm… Well, something is missing, it seems.

- Please… Mister Kirkland… I blushed heavily and bit my lower lip.

- Hmm… Good… You're learning well fast… Say it again.

- Oh… Mister Kirkland… Please… I whispered as I felt like melting under his gaze.

- Oh, adorable… You begging me like this… I love it… He teased again.

- Please! I pulled tight on his sleeves. Please do, do, do! I tossed my arms back causing him to groan because of my body stiffening under his. Oh, will you please… I beg yo- ahh…"

My voice broke into a loud moan as he eventually penetrated me, pushing all the way inside.

He slid in and out, his hips hitting softly on mines. No, it didn't hurt this time. It was good. Really good. Amazing. Divine.

When I reached my climax, I wrapped my legs and arms tightly around him so he couldn't go away. I was like wild and totally shameless as he could thrust deeper, delivering his hot fluid.

He pulled back and went lying next to me. Actually tight against me because the bed was made for only one person, it was too small for two. We were panting heavily and sweaty.

"So... did you enjoy… this time?" He smiled while running his hand into my hair.

I blushed and buried my face against his wet shirt still on him. I preferred breathing his scent than confessing my defeat to him. I felt like I was falling in love with him for a second time.

He wrapped his arm around me and let out a satisfied sigh.

"I should take this as a yes."

We removed our wet clothes and I fell asleep, lulled by his heartbeat and his warmness.

As the sun awoke me through the window, I opened my eyes sat up in the bed. I was alone.

I had a quick wash, got dressed and did my hair before heading to the kitchen but I met there an already woke up and dressed Arthur heading to his study.

"He-hello… I said.

- Good morning, Victoria."

We remained standing there in front of each other in silence in the kitchen doorway for a few minutes. No one of us was willing to let the other pass the door.

"Victoria… I must go. I have work to do. Would you let me go?

I didn't like the tone of his voice. And I didn't like the idea of him going to work and leaving me alone. I had another idea.

- No. I grinned as my idea grew up in my mind. I want to have fun with you a little more.

- Victoria. He sighed. We are not amused.

I tried my best not to burst out laughing.

- Are you making lame jokes now?

- I thought that one was funny. He shrugged.

I grabbed the first weapon my hand found and aimed it at him.

I warn you, _Mister Kirkland_. I'm going to act very impolite.

Victoria… It's a swordfish!

I gave a look down at the fish in my hand pointing at him.

- I-I don't care! Go back in the kitchen and sit on a chair.

- She- she's threatening me with a swordfish! He whispered to himself with a high pinched voice, pretending to be taken aback.

- Do what I say! I scolded.

- Fine, fine, my dear. He smiled, raising his hands up. Your wish is my command, _Princess_. He went back and sat on a chair.

- Do not move. I ordered while I was tying his hands up in his back with my red ribbons.

- And now she's tying me up. He muttered, raising one eyebrow.

- Good! I let the fish on the kitchen table and sat into his lap with a smile of satisfaction. I'm going to enjoy you until I have enough. And you won't be able to stop me playing with you."

I dove into his dull green eyes. How the hell could he look so calm?

I placed a kiss on his mouth, once, twice, and worked my tongue on his delicious lips, then on his tongue in his mouth, unrestrainedly, running my fingers through his blond locks.

I pulled back to see an Arthur that seemed totally unaffected as if he was waiting for what was next. I stood up frowning as he was grinning from his chair seeming to find the situation amusing. It was like if it was him who was having fun with me and not me with him. It was time to show him who was the ruler this time.

I pulled on a lace of my dress and within less than a minute it fell on the floor. As I was standing totally naked facing him, his evil smile faded, his eyes widened and brightened, his cheeks reddened, and his jaw was like dropping. I think it was cutest face I had ever seen from him. He just looked like a little boy in front of a sweetshop window.

I went back close to him and tickled him teasingly under his chin. I could feel a sort of power for the first time in my life. And I liked it.

"Hmm... What can I see in those craving eyes, my dear _Mister Kirkland_? Aren't you crazy for me as well? Did you believe you could keep on treating me like a pet? I pressed softly my lips on his.

- Be careful, girl… You've not won yet, you know. He muttered against my lips.

- I will, darling. You should not underestimate me. I replied before pressing back. Remember you're tied up.

- This is just a minor detail. This time it was him who pressed his lips back on mines.

I pulled back again. He had taken back his mischievous look. My blood was like boiling. He was the one who was tied up and he still dared smiling and making fun of me. I wanted my revenge but that guy seemed to be definitely a hard nut. I wondered which material was he made with and if he really was a human.

- You're right. I whispered back close to his face again. It is a minor detail.

I slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and caressed him so slowly that I could feel his desire growing under his chest.

I slid my hand into his pants and his manhood told me I was not losing the game.

I kneeled down, undid his pants and wrapped it in my hand. He started panting as it was swelling and getting harder and harder in my hand.

I started drawing soft circles on his length with my fingertips. His mischievous look had disappeared again. He was redder than ever.

- Vi-Victoria... Don't tell me you-

- Hmm… What is it my dear? I giggled.

- But Victoria… I-ahh…

It was a soft moan that released from his mouth when I started licking the tip of his arousal. Then I took the head in my mouth for hard sucks. I heard unexpected desperate whines from him each time I swallowed and he started shaking on his chair as if he was trying to free himself from his bonds.

- Oh, hell… How can she… Ohh… Do again… Do not stop…" He muttered between loud moans while I was taking more and more of him at each movement of my head.

I don't know what I loved the most. Hearing his powerlessness upon his pleasure he was having, or sucking his member, swallowing around it, wetting it, warming it, pressing my tongue along his length, pulling back to keep only the head in my mouth, caressing the base with my hands, pushing down to take him fully again, making the tip hitting against my palate, making it slide, squeezing it between my lips.

I swallowed his semen and let him slide out of my mouth as he was going soft.

He was getting his breath back, his head tilted back and sweaty while I was dressing myself again.

I freed him and he massaged his hands, looking happy to see that all his fingers still could work.

He stood up and took my hands. I noticed like something new in his eyes.

"I can't wait till tonight. He smiled as he squeezed my hands into his. Have a good day, Victoria. Then he gave me a kiss before walking away. His lips were still hot.

- Have a nice day, Mister Kirkland, I'll wait for you. He stopped and turned his head back towards me.

- Please, call me Arthur."

And he went away.

Before having breakfast, I decided to go rinsing my mouth because of the disgusting taste that remained.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Actually, Seychelles had to call him "Master" at first but eventually I changed for "Mister Kirkland", and she was threatening him with a gun before I changed for the swordfish, which was more appropriate ;)<strong>

**For the ones who did not understand Arthur's joke when he says "Victoria, we are not amused", actually "We are not amused" is one of the most famous quotations of the Queen Victoria. I am so happy I have found a place for that joke in this fic ^^**

**Ahhh 20th century very soon! I'm tired of that 19th century and those heavy dresses with the multiple skirts, corsets, crinolines, the lack of bathroom (yes, yes…) **


	15. 31 July 1899

**AN: Hello, hello^^**

**So this is the 19th century last chapter. So here is something new, for the new century! 8D Someone (English teacher (he didn't read me. Fortunately. What a strange idea O_O)) said that the dates written with the "th" and "," everywhere were totally old fashioned and that everyone was making fun of the ones who still write them like that. So I am sorry to tell you that from now on you'll stop making fun of me. For the dates. Yes you can keep on laughing for everything else xD**

**Oh my! O_O I reached 3000 hits! WAAH, PUTAIN, GENIAL, MERCI, I LOVE YOU! ;D (Haha you must know who I quoted! ;) Us French people are so proud of him! Who would think that one day such a thing would happen? And I also heard about stuff like French bashing, and I feel sad for that. That is jealousy. And narrow-mindedness. (Can I say… racism?) Anyway they deserved the Oscars. They have them and that's all. That is just justice. Shut up morons that hate people because they're not like them, shut up if you're shitting about a country where I bet you've never been, shut up! For once, idiotic frogs have won, so shut up! And reconsider. You guys, please, if you know some of these sore pains please slap them for me (you can even show 'em your ass for me if you dare ^^ You would have Frenchies' extreme gratitude until the next big-bang lol) :) )**

**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaahhh why do I need to be so talkative? Hééé, Pouceline, stop making your one frogwoman's show! Let Seychelles be on the stage now! ;p**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Manhattan, New York, United States of America, July 31 1899<strong>_

I feel so excited to write in such exciting location! Here in Manhattan, everything is moving and busy and so modern! There are plenty of huge buildings of stone and steel! There's also the tallest statue I've ever seen, and big boats surrounded by immigrants heading hurriedly to a large building on an island where it is decided whether they can stay here or not. And… the city, the city, the city, full of lights and sounds of people and horses in the streets, partying all the night long! It is just like if it never sleeps!

Alfred and I slept to the Waldorf Hotel, on the Fifth Avenue! Alfred was busy looking for petrol in California so he had left his permanent suite to Arthur. It was very kind of him! Even if Arthur keeps saying that he's vulgar sometimes, it touches him. And I like it when Arthur really smiles. I've always said he was working too much. Such holidays are good for him.

We went for a walk along the East River and saw this impressive bridge with towers and cables! According to what I've heard, it is the longest bridge of the world! On the other side, there's another town called Brooklyn.

There are lots of building works! Like this triangular block that is growing up where the Fifth Avenue and Broadway meet. I even heard rumors about building a subway! Just like in London!

When we had a walk in Central Park we met Mr. and Mrs. Edelstein.

Lady Elizabeta was sat on a bench listening to her husband playing violin.

The music was so beautiful and perfect, and full of magic, that a lot of people came closer to listen. Gentlemen were stamping in rhythm, ladies' eyes were shining bright of emotion, and the little children were dancing and laughing all together while grandfathers were on the benches closing their eyes and humming the melody. Some young and less young couples even danced.

The musician's soul was so much into his music than he even didn't notice the crowd gathering all around him.

He played the last note and literally jumped when he heard the thunder of applause. Then he adjusted his glasses and he bowed while thanking his audience.

"_Dankeschön! Vielen dank!_ Thank you so much! It's a pleasure."

He sat back next to his wife and started putting back his violin into its case. When the crowd dispersed we came to say hello.

"You've made a really good choice, Elizabeta said, New York is a wonderful place. Roderich Edelstein nodded.

- You really play wonderful, Mister Edelstein! Your music is stunning! I told him.

- Thank you, Miss Victoria, he smiled, I am honored.

- Roderich has always been an excellent musician, he's born with music. Elizabeta explained. He could have played with his eyes closed! My husband is wonderful.

- _Liesa_… Roderich gave her an embarrassed look.

- I tell the truth, _édesem_… You really are a virtuoso. She maintained with a tender look at him.

- Oh! Victoria! Arthur! The Edelstein! _Hallo! Bonjour!_ Emma Jannsens ran towards us so fast that she lost her hat. Her dress compressed her so much that she had difficulties to take back her breath. Arthur helped her keeping standing up until she could speak.

- _Bedankt!_ The Belgian woman smiled widely. Waah it is good to see you, long time no see! Then Timon Jannsens appeared with his sister's hat in his hands.

- _Zuster…_ You've dropped this. He calmly said as he was holding it out to her.

- Ah! _Neem me niet kwalijk, broeder!_ She said giving him a wink while putting her hat back on her head.

- _Graag gedaan._"

It was good they were in New York as well. And Central Park was stunning and pleasant in the morning.

"Mister and Miss Jannsens, how do we have the pleasure to meet you in New York? Arthur asked.

- Actually, we've got a house here in New York! Emma replied joyfully.

- I bought it, long time ago. Her Dutch brother said.

- Gramercy Park North, number 3A! Why don't you all come for tea this afternoon? Emma proposed.

- Excellent idea! Elizabeta agreed. But why don't we go for shopping together, just us girls? Victoria, you've never done shopping in Manhattan, _igen?_ This is an occasion for you! I turned my head towards Arthur.

- You should accept. He told me. You'll like it, I'm sure. And you'll have good company. He smiled, giving a wink to the two ladies.

- Really? Oh, thank you!

- You don't have to thank me. How is it possible to refuse anything from the young and gorgeous Elizabeta Edelstein? It would be a shame, don't you think?

- Oh, _kérem!_ Stop it, Arthur, you're making me blush!" Elizabeta hid her cheeks with her gloved hands.

So we did shopping together between the extravagant mansions of the Fifth Avenue and among the effervescence of Broadway. We entered marvelous shops like Tiffany and Co and we tried the new collection of dresses and hats from the very last fashion of London and Paris at Lord & Taylor's!

And I tasted coke! This drink is very sweet, and it is refreshing when the weather is warm like that. Even if I felt a bit weird after I drank it.

Then we all ended the afternoon with our tea in Timon Jannsens' house, in the calm ambiance of Gramercy Park.

We were all chatting together when suddenly Timon Jannsens held out _the New York Times_ to his sister.

"Look." He told her.

She took the newspaper and read the article:

"_1900,_ oh la la! _Ladies and gentlemen, there it will be! The event of the century that the world was longing for! The Great _Exposition Universelle _that will be held in Paris will open on April 14, next year! This is the _rendez-vous _that mustn't be missed! Be here in time! You have time until November 12… 1900!"_

"I'm looking forward. Elizabeta said. Francis is the one in charge but most of us worked hard on it.

- Indeed! Emma exclaimed happily. We'll have fun there! I can't wait! Hey, Victoria, will you be in Paris as well in April?

- I would like it! I said. I've never been to Paris.

- Wha-wha-wha… You-you never have ever been to… Paris? The two ladies were looking at me with astonished expressions.

- We-well, no… I-I-I've been to London but never-

- Arthur? Oh please, Arthur, bring her to Paris! To the world's fair of 1900! Please! The two ladies begged Arthur who was quietly drinking his tea.

- Of course we will go. He slowly grinned after having taken a sip of tea. Who would miss that?

- A-Arthur! I felt so happy that I couldn't refrain from going hugging him tight.

- Hey, Victoria, be careful please! There's still a cup of tea in my hand and that is hot!"

So Paris, April 1900. With all the others. I feel even more excited! Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait! It sounds so wonderful! Elizabeta and Emma are such adorable ladies!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must tell you that I've never been to New York. So thank you Wikipedia, old pictures from Google, maps… and my imagination lol. Yeah, it is weird to imagine New York in 1900, with only 3 million people, with no cars, and no modern buildings, and no subway. What about towns in the West like San Francisco in 1900? :D Hardly anyone there? This is crazy, isn't it?<strong>

**The Waldorf Hotel mentioned has been destroyed for the Empire State Building.**

**The building under construction that is mentioned is actually the Flatiron Building.**

**The numbers of the Nation's houses are totally fictional. If it does really exist (I don't know), it is pure coincidence. How did I choose the numbers? I didn't break my brain to find them. I just took the calling codes of the countries (UK is 44 so it's 4D, France is 33 so it's 3C, Belgium 32 so 3B, Netherlands 31 that's why 3A), yeah that's stupid actually lol.**

**I do not own Tiffany and Co, I do not own Lord & Taylor, and I do not own the New York Times! xD **

**Ahh... Me too I want to be in Paris for Spring 1900! And in New York 3  
><strong>


	16. 19 April 1900

**AN: After a long absence, I'm here again! :D**

**I had work and plenty of things happening in my real life.**

**Here is the 20th century! And I am so happy I've eventually reached it^^**

**Thank you everyone! You've given me almost 4000 hits and 26 reviews! I love you ;D**

**Now things will get much more interesting. I can't wait to see Alfred being a hippy! LOL**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mahé, April 19, 1900<em>**

I had never been to Paris before. How beautiful is Paris! It is different from New York and London but I think I love them three, these great cities are all stunning!

At this period of the year, there were flowers blooming everywhere in the streets!

We had time so we went in a park for a walk. The weather was pleasant. Perfect for the opening of the Expostion.

We sat. Quiet. Waiting for the H-hour of the opening ceremony.

Then a young couple sat together on the bench in front of ours. The young male took the girl's hand and leaned his head to whisper some tender words into her ear. She giggled and smiled at her lover and he took her face into his hands for long and deep passionate kisses on her lips.

Oh, well, that seems weird to write this. When I think about it, I wonder if this was voyeurism to watch those Parisians kissing on this bench. I just couldn't take my eyes off of them.

I watched his lips devouring her mouth, slobbering on her from her nose to her chin while he was pressing on her waist with his hand. I could make out quite easily the movements of their tongues in their kisses.

Oh, dear, how ashamed I felt, enjoying, envying pleasure that was not mine. How could I dare? Yet, I'm not bored at all with Arthur. We know how to share good times as well. But not in public. Never. I think that is why this Parisian couple had caught my eye.

Talking about Arthur, I can't say that he wasn't affected either. He first watched with widened eyes and then tried to avoid looking at them. He first laid his eyes resting on the floor, then on the trees, on the carriages passing by, on other people, and then on the floor again. He had a half shocked and half exasperated look on his face, and his feet were stamping with impatience to get out of there. He was clearly ill-at-ease. And so was I when his eyes caught mines. I rapidly averted my gaze, looking at something invisible on the opposite side. But I felt his timid hand on my arm and heard him calling my name.

"Victoria."

I looked up at him. His emerald eyes were filled with seriousness under his furrowed eyebrows. I realized how close our faces were. And suddenly he grabbed me and crushed his mouth on mine, kissing me like he had never done before and I felt my heart melting instantaneity inside my chest at the taste of those lips pressing with a hunger that he had never shown before. I blushed at the feeling of the wet and warm softness of his tongue when he let it come out playing with mine. He groaned in our kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck and he started running his hands on my waist and my back. How long did we kiss? For a few seconds? For a few minutes? For an hour? Anyway he didn't seem to care. He even went dirtier. He unstuck his mouth from mine and started to lick my nose.

"Hehe, what are you doing?" I giggled.

As a reply he came closer to lick my eyelid, wetting my eyelashes, and then he went down to run his tongue on my cheeks.

"Haha, that's tickling! Stop it!" I laughed when his tongue came on my chin.

Then it came down along my neck. When he made sure that I was covered with slobber, his lips returned on my mouth for a last sloppy long kiss.

Then we felt harsh gazes targeting us and we gently stopped, managing to remove the strand of slobber that remained between our faces.

The two Parisians had stopped kissing and were staring at us with confused faces.

Arthur fainted a surprised look and took hastily his embroidered handkerchief from his pocket to whip his mouth and then whip my whole face rapidly before putting it back into his pocket like if nothing had happen. He readjusted his top hat and my hat, made sure our clothes were okay, removing invisible dust from them. Then he looked back to them. The couple was now furrowing their eyebrows, looking like if they were wondering if Arthur was definitely making fun of them with his imitation of French kissing. And indeed he was. Arthur sent them a silent hello with a hat sign and a smile. And then a glance from him told me it was time to go. So we left the bench and the two Parisians to head for the Champ de Mars, where the ceremony was held.

The Eiffel Tower was impressively bigger than on the pictures. And way higher than I expected! Once under the enormous steel structure we fought a little to find our way into the crowd of politicians, representatives and ambassadors to join the group of the Nations.

Francis welcomed us joyfully.

"_Arthur! Mon poussin!_ He exclaimed while hugging Arthur with affection. You've made here!

- Of course I have. Arthur replied with an amused smile. He seemed to be used to Francis' demonstrative behavior. And stop calling me like that, would you? I'm not a little boy. He whispered loud enough so I could hear. Francis moved back.

- Oh, dear, I-I-I'd forgotten how heartbreaking you are… Tears appeared into Francis eyes. Kids are terrible when they become adults. This-this-this is terribly sad. Oh, sadness of fate, I'm going to cry! To cry tears of joy and sadness! Francis ended while pointing his index towards the ceiling, his tearing eyes lost in some infinite dimension. Some people around applauded his romantically delirious performance.

- Francis… Arthur sighed with deep despair and exasperation. This wasn't supposed to make you cry. And besides, we're aged almost the same. However, you've forgotten to say hello to Victoria. It is not like you to forget the pretty ladies, is it? Oh, dear, you should feel ashamed! Arthur grinned.

- _Marianne! Ma chérie!_ Francis turned towards me. His tears seemed to be suddenly gone.

- Fake tears… Arthur muttered but was still grinning.

- Oh, Victoria. Oh right. Excuse me. I just can't help but calling you by your former first name. He kissed me hello with a kiss on each cheek, and then hugged me. _Oh mon ange adorable adoré en sucre d'amour que j'aime fort!_ You can't imagine how I missed you! He said before moving back to look at me. _Oh, mon Dieu_, how this _petite_ has grown up! She's grown up so beautiful, just as I expected! He gave me a kiss on my hand. Oh, tell me, Victoria. He lowered his voice and started talking in French just like if he didn't want Arthur to understand. _Comment est Arthur avec toi? __Te porte-t-il toute l'attention et l'affection qui sont dues aux jeunes filles telles que toi? Te fait-t-il du mal ? Te fait-t-il pleurer ? __Ecoute-t-il ton cœur ? Et est-ce que..._ He approached his face closer and put a hand on my shoulder with a serious face. _Il satisfait les désirs de ton corps comme il le faut ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais que tu peux me demander tout ce que tu souhaites, je serai ton ho-_

- Hey, I understand French! Don't you remember, you idiot? Arthur scolded and took my arm, glaring at Francis.

- I was just making sure my adorable daughter was okay. The Frenchman replied with dignity.

- Your… _daughter?_ Arthur rose a skeptical eyebrow.

- _Oui._ It is the duties of a father to make sure everything is fine.

- You're not her father. I know what you're trying to do. He held my arm tighter. And I won't let you."

Francis and Arthur shared a long look. Then Francis sighed and smiled.

"Fine. This was what I wanted to hear from you, Arthur." He said softly.

Arthur seemed a bit confused by the change of Francis' mind. Francis patted a hand on his shoulder, which made Arthur jump. I know he doesn't like being touched by people like that. Francis was looking at him with a serious face.

"Do not make her cry. Do you remember what I told you _on that day?_"

Arthur swallowed.

I didn't know what did Francis tell him but it seemed highly important. But that was not my business.

Arthur removed his hand from his shoulder and answered him something with his eyes, a silent answer I didn't get.

"Well, Francis had recovered his joy and the atmosphere got suddenly better, hope you'll have a good time in Paris!"

We thanked him and he went away to welcome other Nations. He had a lot of work with this world event.

Then I noticed one weird thing. And I realized Arthur had it in his hand in New York too. His umbrella. A mysterious umbrella.

I know that England is a rainy place, but what was the use on such sunny days?

When I asked him why he kept it always with him, he replied "We always must expect everything at anytime."

I am not sure about what to think. I thought I knew Arthur perfectly, but I'm starting to think that there are more and more mysterious things around him. And I'm feeling a bit frustrated because I want him to tell me what he feels. I love him. Why doesn't he tell me? He's so mysterious. Would I be allowed one day to enter his mind and his heart.

Then the opening ceremony ended and we started visiting all the places.

It was sublime and interesting. I saw all the other Nations enjoying their visit and sharing good times together.

We said hello to Alfred. He was in a very good shape, looking at everything with stars in his eyes and gesticulating. But himself was also an amazing monument. Everybody was looking at him with bright eyes when he said he would one day make towers that will be taller than the Eiffel Tower!

Arthur sighed and shrugged, but I must admit that Alfred's charm can make anyone believing in him, whatever he says.

I saw enormous and colored buildings that looked like big cakes! And there were Sir Ivan Braginski with his sisters giving a Russian dance show! They were just amazing!

We went back home tired but happy of all we saw.

Now I want to go everywhere. Germany, Italy, Spain, Russia…

When I told Arthur. He smiled, promised me we will.

And the love that I saw in his eyes told me I shouldn't worry about his feelings. He loves me, I'm sure. He's just a bit reserved. I'll do my best to make him feel at ease. He has always so much work to do.

My role is to take care of him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Translations:<strong>

"_**Mon poussin":**_ **literally "my chick" (the animal, the baby chicken's sense^^) but can be translated into "my pet/poppet". I think this is one of the affectionate names that fit best to Arthur (but yeah of course he wouldn't like it at all but this is the point anyway, you would say^^). A **_**poussin**_**, it is cute as it can be! (Lol, now I feel like I am talking like Francis xD) And to me it is one of the cutest words of my language. Just love it :D**

''_**Mon ange adorable adoré en sucre d'amour que j'aime fort!'' : **_**literally "My adorable beloved angel made with sugar of love that I love a lot!" but can be translated into some other nonsense overdose of affection for free. In France we quite often call some close friends/family (not only boyfriend/girlfriend/husband/wife) such affectionate words (or "mon poussin"! lol), just to tell how much we like being with them, and I do and like to tell^^**

"_**Comment est Arthur avec toi? Te porte-t-il toute l'attention et l'affection qui sont dues aux jeunes filles telles que toi? Te fait-t-il du mal ? Te fait-t-il pleurer ? Ecoute-t-il ton cœur ? Est-ce qu'il satisfait les désirs de ton corps comme il le faut ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu sais que tu peux **__**me demander tout ce que tu souhaites, je serai ton homme.'' :**_ ''**What is Arthur's behavior with you ? ****Does he give you all the attention and affection that young ladies like you need? Does he do you any harm? Does he make you cry? Does he listen to your heart? Does he satisfy the desires of your body correctly? If he does not, you know that you can ask me whatever you want. I'll be your man."**

**Maybe most of you may not know this (anyway only a few people, even in France, knows it (let's not give examples like some politicians who are famous for it lol)), but normally in a proper kiss on the hand as the tradition wants it, the man's lips mustn't touch the hand. Yeah, it is actually a fake kiss. But nowadays it has almost completely disappeared. (Actually, it happened to me only once in my whole life, and it was the father of an English friend of mine in England for he probably wanted to act the fool lol. Her father was definitely crazy and super cool. Excellent. Epically awesome. Almost as Prussia xD. I think that if he knew about Hetalia he would love it.)**


	17. 4 August 1914

**Hi! I'm really sorry, I've been so long and this new chapter is so short! D: But the next one will appear soon (I hope) and will be longer^^**

**You gave me 5,450 hits! Wow, that's wonderful! And I'm so happy you left me so sweet comments! Thanks a lot, you are awesome! :D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mahé, August 4, 1914<strong>_

It has been again a long time I didn't write in my diary.  
>We have been quite busy. Arthur had a lot of work to do.<p>

I even think that since the old Queen Victoria passed away, Arthur is getting more and more tired. Way more than before.

Every time I ask him if he's alright, he always smiles and answers he's fine.

Of course, I can't believe a word. Things have been getting very bad, and he knows it.

He has been hiding everything to me. He has never told me about important things anyway.

And now I remember all those balls and receptions in Europe where he brought me.

Icy smiles, fake sound of forced laughs, insignificant conversations, in sumptuous settings of luxurious palaces and golden mansions. There were tension and hidden words in each pair of eyes.

Everyone has been acting cold. Even the Nations I thought they were my friends.

Now, things appear clear to me.

This morning, Arthur woke me up. He was already dressed.

"Victoria, Germany has invaded Belgium."

Shocked, I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

"This is war. The Great War."

Miss Emma. I could see her dancing and laughing in my mind. And suddenly I felt angry. Angry and broken. I had always thought Mister Ludwig and Gilbert were good gentlemen. What happened? How did we get there?

"Oh, please, please, save Belgium, Arthur! _Please!_" I begged Arthur.

Arthur nodded.

"Of course I will. He said. I won't leave Miss Emma alone. I promised her long ago. Francis is probably already with her. You can't imagine how he is crazy for her."

I widened my eyes. That was new to me. I didn't know Francis and Emma were having an affair.

"You know, she's been very courageous. She tried to protect France by refusing Germany's orders. This was a foolish act. She had nothing to do with this war. That was not her business. Though she gave everything for that brainless frog. He sighed. Emma has a golden heart, Victoria, really. He added while wiping my tears as I couldn't help but cry.

- A-how- how is she? I asked between two gasps.

- I have no news for the moment. I just know Francis is furious and that everyone in Europe is affected by the war. Francis and I have the advantage of having numerous colonies and Russia is with us. Russia has the greatest army of Europe, you know."

At these words, I felt quite comforted, but it didn't erase my sadness.

A few hours after, Arthur had gathered his stuff, put his military green outfit and his helmet on and was ready to go to war.

He approached me for a goodbye kiss but someone knocking at the door interrupted us.

Arthur opened the door and it took me a few seconds before I could recognize Cody.

He's now looking like a young man. He's taller than Arthur, more muscular and he had apparently let his young beard grow out a little to look older than fifteen years old. He was dressed the same as Arthur.

Arthur frowned.

"What do you want? He asked coldly.

- Arthur, let me go to war."

Cody's voice has changed. He sounds so manly now. The deep sound of his voice was affecting me in a way I can't explain. It was like attracting me. I looked at him from head to feet, and suddenly I shamefully averted my gaze, remembering the only man I love is Arthur.

"Cody, I'm not joking. War is not for kids.

- I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a man! Cody protested. Arthur sighed.

- A man! Arthur raised his eyes to the ceiling. Aha! Really are you? He asked mockingly.

- My desire is to serve the British Empire and the King with force and courage." Cody maintained. Arthur's face turned serious and he remained silent for a few seconds and then he surrendered.

"If this is your will, I won't stop you. Arthur eventually said.

- Thank you, Arthur.

- There is no reason to thank me. Goodbye, Cody."

Cody said goodbye and left.

"This is also the time for me to go." Arthur said, grabbing his bayonet gun.

I ran and took his hands.

"Please, tell me you'll be back soon! I begged. He looked at me and smiled.

- It won't take long, I promise." He whispered before taking my face in his hands and softly kissing my lips.

Now he's gone. I hope everything would turn well. I hope Emma would be saved and the war would not last long.

Anyway, Arthur has already been into many wars, I trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I must confess I almost cried while writing the part about Belgium. I must precise I've never thought about a story between Belgium and France in this fic before writing it down! xD<strong>

**Special warning for next chapter: World War I. It means it will turn maybe a bit tough, with a few war horrors and very sad stuff.**


	18. 22 March 1916

**AN: EVENTUALLY, I'm updating! :D So sorry, guys!**

**6442hits! THANK YOU EVERYONE, I'M SO HAPPY! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>London, England, March 22 1916<strong>_

_Belgium, 9 August 1914  
>Victoria,<br>Emma is wounded but she's fine. She has been so courageous, you know.  
>The enemy is strong but don't worry for us, we'll beat them! I don't give them ten days to fall!<br>Be prepared for the celebration of our victory!  
>I'll be back very soon.<br>Arthur._

_Calais, France, 23 August 1914  
>Victoria,<br>We've underestimated the enemy's forces. We've lost a big part of Belgium.  
>For Emma, we'll go and take her country back! I swear!<br>Do not worry for me, I won't be long.  
>I send you a kiss.<br>Arthur._

_Marne, France, 13 September 1914  
>Victoria!<br>We've won! We've won a big battle! I knew our guys were brave! I knew we could do it!  
>See, victory is ours!<br>I can't wait for the moment I'll hold you in my arms again.  
>Arthur.<em>

_Picardy, France, 25 December 1914  
>Victoria.<br>I am sorry I had not found the time to write until today. We've been busy protecting Calais, Dunkerque and fighting in Flanders.  
>The enemy is tough. We tried to do breakthroughs but we failed many times. We're starting to dig trenches. Our guys are in good spirits but I don't like the way it is going on.<br>I still hope all this will end soon and well.  
>I send you kisses and wish you a merry Christmas. You've got also wishes from Emma and Francis.<br>Arthur._

_Picardy, France, 27 February 1915  
>Victoria,<br>Winter is tough and cold here. It is snowing almost every day.  
>Maybe you would like snow because you've never ever seen snow but here snow melts in the tranches and makes them really dirty. A lot of men died of diseases. You can't imagine how harmful winter is, Victoria.<br>There are fights every day here, but there is never victory. All we're doing is standing still.  
>I'm so sorry I gave you hope for nothing.<br>This war will be long.  
>I love you.<br>Arthur._

_Artois, France, 16 May 1915  
>My love,<br>The front line hasn't changed a lot since the beginning of the war and so many men have been killed. As far as I can remember, I've never been into a war with so much violence and deaths. I can't even describe it. All I hope is that you'll never have to be into a war. Times have changed. Now there are explosive shells, mustard gas, planes dropping bombs. Add diseases and rats to this and you can imagine the horror we're into. In this cursed place, we never see the sun. Our men are starting to lose hope. Some are even deserting. I'm not certain we will win. But Emma keeps on smiling and cheering. She's always been like this, refusing to show any sadness. But I know she keeps her real feelings inside of her. This is all her. Francis is fine, you don't have to worry for him.  
>I miss you so much.<br>Tenderly yours.  
>Your Arthur.<em>

This one was the last letter I received.

Ten months no news. No news, good news, I know, and I was sure he was not dead, I wanted to believe it. But ten months no news. If only I could go on the battlefield and see him with my own eyes.

That was what I was wishing for until I found one of Arthur's secrets.

I was just knitting in his room, sat on his bed (since the beginning of the war I almost spent all my days and nights there for I could feel traces of his presence there) and suddenly I noticed the wardrobe door was opened. This very old wardrobe next to the door and in front of the window. I was pretty sure it was closed, and I can swear I had never touched it.

When I stood up to close it, I felt something weird. I could feel wind. How in the world a wardrobe could be windy?

I wanted to know why so I moved the clothes apart and then I discovered another room. It was a bedroom as well, with old traces of Arthur's presence, but the colors were different and there was a strong smell of spices in the air.

I gave a look through the window. There was a street surrounded by people in strange and bright colored clothes, some market stands of spices and fruits and a group of men trying to ride an elephant.

This was probably India. Maybe Kolkata.

And then I heard a wild growl behind me. This was the first time of my life I was finding myself in front of a tiger. It was a baby but it still had big and sharp teeth.

I stopped thinking and ran back into the wardrobe.

I found my way between the clothes, happy to be safe, but I suddenly got driven by an icy wind and my heart jumped when I noticed I had been close to fall from a gigantic uneven cliff dominating a storming dark sea. There was no one there. Not even a house. Just a similar old wardrobe planted in this unknown landscape. As I was close to catch a cold, I went back into the wardrobe while trying to cover my arms with my hands.

I pushed the clothes, wishing for seeing the Seychelles again but instead it took me here. When I approached the window I immediately recognized the place.

The rainy and cold weather, the dark red brick walls from the other side of the street, the little pub on the left: I am in Arthur's house in London.

And more precisely in his bedroom and taking the most courageous and foolish decision I have ever taken, if not the first decision I've ever made by myself! I'm so excited!

I took off my dress and put on one of Arthur's uniforms of the British Army. I tied up my hair to hide it under a helmet and looked at myself in the mirror in the ancient bedroom that has become a bathroom. The clothes are too large for me, the helmet is always about to fall on my eyes and the tip of the boots are quite far from my big toe but who would care? I look like a British soldier, right?

If Arthur shows no signs of life, I'll check by myself! I'm sure he'll be proud of me!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I know, Narnia was written in the 50's but as I got the idea of the wardrobes long ago I couldn't erase it. Those wardrobes are very useful to travel in no time, aren't they? ;) <strong>

**I don't own Narnia!**


End file.
